Beginnings
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Long ago, before the Heartless, Master Yen Sid gathered six teenagers to prepare for the comming darkness. One of them was a girl, gifted with power but burdened by a dark fate...
1. Young Magic

Hey out there! This is a story that's been in the back of my mind for quite a while now, and I just couldn't resist writing it anymore!

Just so everyone understands, this is a prequell to KH, involving many of the older characters like Merlin in their teen years, beginning to face the oncomming darkness. This also takes place at a time before the worldsbecame seperate(The manga mentions a time when all the worlds were one) and tells the origins of some characters and events.

Enjoy!

(I own nothing but the storyline... kinda.)_

* * *

_

_Fire…_

_That's all she could see. A terrible roaring fire that engulfed everything. She tried calling out to someone, though she had no idea who, but no sound came from her mouth._

_How had this happened? Where did this fire come from? She sank to her knees as she began to silently sob for… _

_Who?_

_Who did she cry for? Had someone been hurt? Did someone… die? She was certain someone had, but she just could not remember who it was. All she remembered was a face. A beautiful, but sad face._

_Who had done this? She called out once more, but finally blacked out…_

_As the green flames grew larger._

---

She awoke with a start to find the sunlight shining pleasantly across the land.

Cautiously, she reached out a hand to see if she were truly here, and not back in the deadly inferno. There was her hand all right, but what of the rest of her? She slowly crawled to a nearby puddle and gazed at her reflection. All was normal.

_Well, _she sneered. _As normal as _I _can get anyway._

She glared at the dark haired girl that looked back at her… a freak. That's all anyone had ever considered her. Ever since that awful night when she was found nearly dead in the burned down remains of a great castle, the only survivor.

She had no memory of anything before, except for the fire. No idea who she was, where she came from, or why she was so… different.

She sighed to herself as she looked up to see the sun high in the sky. She'd slept a long time and decided now was the time to continue her journey. She'd come a long way, but her efforts would soon pay off.

---

The road was long and winding, and Merlin tried in vain to stifle a yawn.

Merlin, far from being the old wise wizard he was destined to become was still a young boy, barely seventeen. As of yet, he had no need for glasses, and had not even grown the stubble of a beard, much less the long flowing beard he would one day sport.

Young Merlin, in his prime, was actually quite a handsome young man. He was tall, and well built. His face, though not one to be compared to the sculpted facades of heroes of Greece, was not unpleasant. His eyes were a deep blue, the kind that reminded one of a clear, cloudless day. Perhaps his most striking feature was his silver hair, which grew to reach the bottom of his neck in the back, and bangs which haloed his face. He wore a simple blue tunic and no hat. It was his philosophy in those days that only old men wore hats.

He walked merrily along the dirt road, the same one he'd followed for days. For Merlin was currently on a quest. A quest to become a sorcerer's apprentice!

But not just any sorcerer. He sought out the great Master Yen-Sid himself. And after many days of travel, he finally caught view of the great wizard's famous tower.

"Finally," Merlin said to himself, in his usual cheery voice. He spoke with a hint of an English accent. "After all this traveling, I've finally made it!"

"Who, who? What-what?" A voice called from Merlin's bag. Merlin looked down to see an owl hatchling crawl out and climb up his arm to perch on his shoulder. "We're there?"

"Yes Archimedes." Merlin replied with a chuckle. "And you said we'd never make it."

"You can't blame me for being a tad negative," Archimedes hooted. "After all, the kingdom is quite far away from here. Where is here, anyway?"

"It's called Twilight Village. Although I hear it'll be a city someday."

Archimedes huffed in disbelief. "Right. And someday we'll be able to make rocket ships out of rubber."

"You never know Archimedes." Merlin chided. "Anything is possible."

Merlin approached the tower, and noticed that the top resembled a pointed hat, covered with stars and moons.

_Interesting display of architecture, _he thought. But he gasped when he noticed several others, teenagers like himself, waiting outside the tower.

"Wow," Merlin gasped. "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants this job."

He noticed several young men and women, but the most prominent of these was a group of girls, about sixteen or fifteen. They stood close together, chatting, wearing pink, blue, and green dresses, and Merlin even noticed small wings growing from their backs. No doubt they were fairies.

He looked around and saw another fairy with blond hair. She was only seventeen, like himself, but had a loving, motherly look to her. Merlin couldn't help but think she'd make a good mother, or perhaps a godmother.

He also saw a strange figure which looked like a ghost made out of a burlap sack, and talking to him was a young woman with dark hair. Merlin saw through her disguise, thanks to his experience with magic, and saw that her hair was actually white, and her skin was purple. Her legs weren't real either, but disguised her octopus tentacles. Merlin could only guess she was some odd species of mermaid.

Another prominent face in this crowd belonged to a young man, about sixteen years old, wearing a back shirt, red vest, and baggy red pants. His hair was dark, as were his eyes, and his face was long and pointed. Something about this boy didn't sit well with Merlin, and he knew right away he wasn't going to like him much. Despite this, he decided that he needed some information and approached the suspicious young man.

"Excuse me," He said politely. "Could you tell me what's going on here?"

The young man turned to Merlin and smiled, though his smile seemed more like a snake's than a person's. "Of course," The boy said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jafar. I hail from the land of Agrabah. What's going on here is that I, along with many others, have traveled great distances to this place, seeking to become Master Yen Sid's apprentice. I assume you're here for the same reason?"

"Yes," Merlin replied. "But I didn't expect so many others to want the same job. There are even fairies here."

"Oh, you noticed them too?" Jafar said, glancing at the blond fairy. "Yes, very beautiful bunch. But I doubt Yen Sid will be judging us based on looks."

"Lucky for you." Archimedes commented dryly, hopping onto Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin glared at the owl for his rude comment, even if he did agree, but Jafar just laughed. "A talking bird, how intriguing. Perhaps I should acquire one."

"They're very rare," Merlin explained. "And Archimedes here would've been locked up as a king's novelty if I hadn't taken him in." The last part was directed mostly at Archimedes who just ruffled his feathers and huffed. "Where is Yen Sid? How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long. I only got here a few hours ago. And everyone else arrived not long after. Quite a coincidence that we should all arrive on the same day, eh?"

Merlin nodded, glancing back up at the tower. This all did seem rather coincidental. It wasn't hard to believe a famous sorcerer like Yen Sid would have many hopefuls trying to become his apprentice, but for all of them to arrive on the same day? Coming from such various corners of the world, it would be far more likely that they should arrive at different times. Merlin could tell something was going on.

He saw someone approaching from the corner of his eye and turned to see the fairy in pink walk up, followed by her two companions. The fairy in pink had shoulder length brown hair, and smiled sweetly but held an air of dignity.

The girl in green had brown hair as well, but hers went down to her back and was tied in a ponytail. She seemed a little taller, or perhaps thinner than the pink one, but had a more youthful air.

The blue one was as different to the others as night is to day. She was the shortest of the three and had darker hair. She also seemed like more of a tomboy.

"Hello," The pink fairy said cheerfully. "How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you." Merlin replied.

"That's good. I'm Flora, and these are my sisters, Fauna and Meriwether." The two fairies curtseyed politely.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Merlin."

"And I am Jafar," Jafar interrupted, stepping between Flora and Merlin. "It is an honor to meet such beautiful maidens as yourselves." He took Flora's hand and kissed it, unaware of the chills of terror it sent down the fairy's spine.

"Thanks," Meriwether replied flatly. "But we were kinda talking to this guy over here."

"Meriwether!" Fauna chided softly.

"Oh, I see." Jafar said calmly, though it was obvious that he was a little wounded. "Very well, I shall leave you to your business. Perhaps we shall meet again?"

"Yes… perhaps…" Flora replied, smiling awkwardly.

"Excellent!" Jafar turned to Merlin and shook the young wizard's hand. "Farewell to you as well Marvin. Good day!"

"It's _Merlin_…" He corrected, as Jafar walked away. He sighed and turned to Flora. "You want to talk to me about something?"

"Yes," Flora replied. "We couldn't help but notice… Are you a wizard?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

Fauna and Meriwether sighed sadly as Flora continued. "Oh… I see."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing at all. It's just… well; a wizard will probably have better luck becoming Yen Sid's apprentice."

"Oh… well, perhaps, but I am a novice wizard after all. My powers aren't too advanced. The biggest thing I've ever done was have a little vision."

"Little vision!" Archimedes scoffed. "Listen here you three; this here boy was hired by a king to- Mph!" Merlin clamped his hand over the owl hatchling's beak.

"Not another word Archimedes!" He chided harshly.

"Hired by a king?" Fauna asked excitedly. "How wonderful! I wish we could work for a king!"

"Believe me, its not as glamorous as it seems." Merlin said, blushing slightly.

Suddenly, the door to the tower opened and all the hopeful apprentices turned to see the majestic figure of Master Yen Sid step out.

"Welcome," He said. "I know you've all come to try and become my apprentice. However, I'm afraid that is a position I cannot give out." The crowd murmured in confusion and protest, but quieted when Yen Sid raised his hand for silence. "I'm sorry, but only one can be my apprentice, and he has not yet come to me. The rest of you hold great powers, and I thank you for coming, but I'm afraid you must all go home."

The crowd grumbled and murmured unhappily, but turned and left without much of a fuss. It was obvious nothing would change the sorcerer's mind.

Merlin, Jafar, and the three fairies were the last to leave, but stopped when Yen Sid called to them. "Wait," He said, causing the five teens to turn to him. "You may stay. Come here." The five blinked in disbelief for a moment before obeying. "I'm glad you've come." Yen Sid continued. "I've been waiting."

"What?" Jafar asked. "What do you mean? I thought none of us could become your apprentice."

"That is correct. However, I have another job for all of you."

Merlin blinked in disbelief. He wouldn't become Yen Sid's apprentice, but he would still get his chance to learn from the great sorcerer.

"What do you mean Master Yen Sid?" Meriwether asked.

"A day is coming when there will be a dire need for people with great power and talents." He replied. "There will be many key players in this game of chess, and it will be my responsibility to find them and prepare them for the challenge ahead. Speaking of which," He turned to the forest surrounding his tower. "You can come out now. There is no need to hide." Merlin and the others heard a small gasp of surprise from behind a tree and saw someone peek out timidly. "Come now, we are all friends here." Yen Sid said gently.

The figure slowly came out from behind the tree to reveal a sixteen year old girl.

Jafar noticed this, and immediately put on a charming smile. "Indeed, Master Yen Sid is right. We are all friends. Now come out of the shadows so we can see you better."

The girl drew back and softly replied. "I… I can't. You shouldn't see me."

"Why not?" Fauna asked gently. "Don't be afraid, we just want to know you better."

"No. No, I can't…"

Merlin sensed her fear and insecurity and doubt and felt bad for her. Something made her afraid to come out of the shadows, and he felt a strong urge to help her face the light of day. "Please," He said softly, a kind smile on his face. "We won't hurt you. We want to be your friends… _I _want to be your friend."

The girl hesitated still, but as she looked at Merlin's smiling face her confidence grew and she slowly stepped into the light.

Jafar and the three fairies gasped silently when they saw her. She was a normal looking girl from a distance, slender with slight curves any teenage girl would have, and ebony black shoulder length hair. But what was unusual about her was her skin, which was an unnatural pale green, and her eyes were a stunning shade of gold.

Merlin looked at her and knew the other four were gaping. He knew the poor girl's confidence was quickly dwindling as she stood awkwardly before the small crowd.

"I shouldn't be here…" She said softly. "I'm sorry."

She turned to run away but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Master Yen Sid.

He looked at her kindly and she seemed a little less nervous. "There's no need to leave, you're here for a reason. All of you are." He turned to the others. "You have all been brought to me because you will all one day play an important role in a great story that has yet to unfold. I am here to instruct you, and give you the strength necessary to face your destiny."

This was all quite a lot to process. Merlin had trouble retaining it all. An important destiny? It all seemed like a dream. But it wasn't.

Merlin looked around and saw the same confusion in the others' faces, but also saw determination. He felt the same determination as he turned to proudly face Yen Sid again.

"So," The sorcerer continued. "Are you all ready?"

Merlin nodded firmly, as did Jafar and the fairies. But the girl seemed hesitant. But one assuring smile from Merlin was all she needed to bolster confidence enough to nod in agreement.

"Excellent." Yen Sid declared proudly. "Then follow me inside, and I shall explain your duties."

Yens Sid entered the tower, and Jafar and the fairies seemed eager to follow, but stopped when they notice Merlin and the girl hadn't moved.

Merlin approached the girl and gave her another smile. "This all sounds exciting, huh?"

The girl tried to smile back, but it was like she didn't know how. She turned away, as though she was ashamed.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Archimedes blurted out, before Merlin clamped his beak shut again.

"I'm sorry about him," Merlin said hastily. "He just hatched a few weeks ago, and hasn't learned manners yet."

"It's okay." The girl replied. "I don't expect people to treat me any different."

Merlin gazed at the girl and couldn't help but feel sad for her. She seemed to feel so much pain. "You don't have to expect people to treat you differently, especially not if that means they mistreat you." The girl slowly turned to face Merlin. "You shouldn't let what other people think affect the way you think of yourself."

"Maybe…" She replied, almost in a whisper. "But it's so hard… Looking like this, everyone's afraid of me or hates me. I've never even had any friends."

"You do now." The girl was surprised to see Merlin hold out his hand. "I'll be your friend… if you want." The girl seemed hesitant still. "It's alright, you can trust me…"

The girl struggled with herself, wondering if she should take his hand or not. Finally, she slowly placed her pale, slender hand in his.

Merlin smiled happily and softly introduced himself. "My name's Merlin."

The girl finally managed to return his smile. A smile that was surprisingly beautiful, yet at the same time it was somehow slightly haunting. "… My name… is Millicent."


	2. Looming Darkness

Hey there! Glad to see someone's reading this! I don't really think this story's too popular, but I really wanna write it, so oh well.

Anyhow standard disclaimer applies here, so on to the story!

* * *

Merlin and the others entered the tower. It seemed normal enough. A small room that was hardly furnished. In fact, the overall size of the room, and doubtless the size of whatever rooms were above it suggested that it wasn't the roomiest place to live.

Yen Sis stood at the top of the stairs winding up the tower, his hand on the knob of a door.

"What took you?" He asked, despite the fact that he knew exactly what had gone on outside.

"Millicent was unsure about joining us." Merlin replied, smiling to the girl that followed nervously behind him. "I helped her feel a little more comfortable."

Yen Sid looked at the girl wearily. He had no emotion on his face as he stared… what was he looking for?

Millicent at first seemed terrified by the look, but soon just stared back.

Yen Sid stifled a gasp when he thought he saw something in Millicent's gaze. Was it courage, defiance, malice… or all of the above?

Yen Sid sighed and gave Millicent a gentle smile before turning away.

Millicent, a little surprised, turned away, as though she was ashamed.

Merlin looked at her concernedly, but turned when he heard the door open.

"Come now," Said Yen Sid. "Let's not dawdle here any longer."

Yen Sid stepped through and Merlin followed. Millicent was after him, then Flora and her sisters, then Jafar.

The six teens gasped in amazement to see that the door had led to an enormous space, devoid of anything but more stairs leading to another door.

Yen Sid turned and looked at his new students with an amused smile. "Not all is as it seems my young students. My tower may seem small, but in reality its expanses are limitless, as long as you know what doors to take."

The old sorcerer led the teenagers up to the other door. This time it led to a wide hallway, though Merlin doubted that this was the only place the door could lead to.

Yen Sid gestured to the doors along the hall. Six of them to be exact. "Your rooms. You will each stay in one of them, as they have already been furnished to your liking as well as I could manage. Flora, Fauna, Meriwether, I've placed your rooms together on this side of the hall. The rest of you are on this side."

Yen Sid continued down the hall, followed by the others. He entered a door that lead to yet another large empty space. In the middle was a curved stairway leading to an important looking door.

Yen Sid led the way to this door and into the large room beyond.

Merlin stared in wonder at the large round room. It must have been over one hundred feet around, and its ceiling must have been fifty feet tall high.

"This," Yen Sid explained. "Is where I will train you in your powers."

"I thought you said none of us were to be your apprentices?" Said Fauna.

"That is correct. However, an apprentice is one to whom a master teaches a trade. For me, that would be my magic. My apprentice will learn magic from me, as well as gain some of my wisdom. However, the rest of you are here to learn something else. To use the power you already possess… and how you must use it in the future?"

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Said Jafar. "What is supposed to happen that you have to prepare us for?"

"Yen Sid sighed heavily and turned to one of the large windows overlooking Twilight Village. "Are you all aware of how precious light is?" They all nodded, except for Millicent who seemed unsure, and Jafar who just moved his head disinterestedly. "It is very precious indeed… up to know, we have all been blessed with it. From the great cities, where technology reins supreme, to the kingdoms who hold dear the ways of old, to the jungles where the animals govern in peace away from man.

"Ours is a complex world, made up of many different parts. The only common factors being light… and darkness. We all share the light my students, but there are many greedy beings who seek to take it for themselves. Wars are now being raged, and soon… I fear our world will be torn apart." Merlin and the others gasped in fear. "Do not fear, all shall end well enough. But this cataclysm will be a terrible catalyst, foreshadowing a dark and terrible danger to all that exists.

"There is hope however… have you ever heard of the Keyblades?"

"Keyblades?" Meriwether almost gasped. "Of course. The great Key Bearers are legendary!"

"Indeed. However, a time is coming when they, too shall meet their end, in a war too terrible to speak of. But the legacy of the Keyblades shall not end. Someday their legacy shall be revived by a single warrior, who will bring an end to the darkness.

"This warrior shall be the savior of all. He shall be the key to awakening the light, and then our world shall return to its former glory… And you shall all play a part in his destiny."

Merlin gaped in wonder. He turned to see the three fairies chatting excitedly, and Jafar stroking his chin in thought.

But Millicent… somehow, she seemed sad. How could she not be excited to know she'd play a part in such a wondrous destiny? Was there something she knew that Merlin didn't?

Yen Sid motioned for calm, as he continued. "To begin, we must know what your powers are. I can only foresee so much after all. I confess, I never even knew your names before now. Come, first we shall see your powers, Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether."

The fairies stepped forward, or rather floated, as excited as they were, and took out their wands.

Flora took a deep breath and waved her wand, causing grass and flowers to bloom out of the stone floor.

Fauna shyly followed, waving her wand so that birds flew into the window at her command. She smiled at the birds as they flew and wondered through the room, which now seemed as thought it was outside.

Meriwether proudly stepped up next, and waved her wand. A gentle breeze floated through the room, and light dew formed on the ground.

The three fairies' combined power had miraculously changed the room into a beautiful paradise.

"Most impressive ladies," Said Jafar. "Power over plants, animals, and the weather. Most impressive indeed. But now it's my turn." Jafar produced a staff shaped to resemble a cobra and pointed its head at Archimedes.

"Who, who? What-what?" Archimedes blustered frantically, before becoming entranced by the eyes of the snake staff.

"You will do as I say…" Jafar said hypnotically.

"I will do as you say…"

"You shall fly to the other side of the room and take a little nap…"

"…A little nap…"

Archimedes flew in a daze from Merlin's shoulder to the other side of the room where he fell asleep on the ground.

Merlin walked over quickly and picked up his snoring friend. "Nice parlor trick." He said, trying not to voice the annoyance he felt. "But is that all?"

"No," Jafar replied. "I can also disguise myself, as well as disappear and reappear wherever I choose."

"Sounds like an act at a child's party." Meriwether scoffed, prompting Fauna to giggle.

Jafar simply turned away in a huff. "And what about you Merlin?" He said defiantly.

"Well…" Merlin replied modestly. "Not really that much. I can disappear and reappear like you…"

"Humph!" Jafar smiled, but nearly fainted when his staff floated up and butted heads with him of its own accord.

"Oh yeah," Merlin added with a grin, as he held up his wand. "And I can make inanimate objects move."

"Very impressive." Jafar growled as he grabbed his staff out of the air.

"Anything else…?" Yen Sid asked.

"Well, yeah…" Merlin replied. "I can kinda see the future sometimes…"

"Really?" Flora asked. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah… except I can't quite figure out how it works yet. The only time I really ever saw the future it was a vision I didn't quite understand. I'd been hired by a king, King Pendragon, because he knew I had gifts. And I had a vision of two dragons. A white one and a red one. And the white dragon ate the red dragon. I finally realized that it was a vision of a war that would soon take place between Pendragon and his enemy, and that he'd win."

Yen Sid stroked his beard and smiled thoughtfully. "Most impressive."

Merlin smiled modestly and turned to Millicent.

"What about you?" He asked kindly. "Would you like to show us your powers?"

"Uh… well, I don't know…" She said softly. "They're not that special. I really never expected to have an opportunity to learn from Master Yen Sid. I just thought he could help me with my… my problem." Merlin nodded sadly, understanding what she meant.

"My dear, you should not count yourself out so soon." Yen Sid said gently. "You can do great things, if you only try."

Millicent gave Yen Sid a grateful smile. "Well… alright. I'll try my best." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if she was concentrating.

Slowly, the dew on the ground cooled, and then became frost. Merlin noticed the temperature in the room drop slightly, as the flowers and plants began to wither from the cold.

No longer finding it safe, the birds flew away, and the breeze became a chilling wind.

Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether stared in disbelief as the wonderful scene they'd created gave way to cold, cruel frost.

"My flowers." Flora gasped. "You killed them."

"I-I'm sorry!" Millicent muttered, looking terribly distraught. "I'll try to revive them…" She raised her hands, and slowly something began to grow.

But all it was was a few grey vines. Devoid of any life whatsoever.

"Nice job." Said Jafar, sarcastically. "Vines are much nice than flowers in my opinion anyway."

Millicent lowered her head in shame. She should have known better. Nothing beautiful ever came from her powers. Her powers were useless compared to the others'.

"Leave her alone." Millicent was surprised to see Merlin walk up to Jafar and glare at him… for her sake! "She tried, and that's what counts. Power over ice is far more impressive than hypnosis in my opinion anyway."

Jafar growled at the way Merlin used his words against him. "Sorry Merlin, didn't mean to insult your _girlfriend_." Jafar said the word like an insult.

"Enough." Yen Sid commanded. "Jafar, Millicent did no worse than any of you." Yen Sid obviously directed the comment to Jafar specifically. "She did very well in fact. However, we will need to help her develop more controllable uses for her powers. The rest of you shall also have to train. Now, it is time for you to head to your rooms and rest. We shall begin tomorrow."

Merlin and the others nodded and turned to leave.

As they left, Jafar noticed that Millicent stayed near Merlin still and sneered.

Millicent slowly approached Merlin and walked beside him.

"Thank you…" She said quietly. "No one has ever done that for me before."

Merlin just smiled. "I said I was your friend, didn't I? That's what friends do."

"Yes… but I'm afraid you're my only friend. After what I did…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Flora and her sisters understand, and don't take anything Jafar says or does seriously."

"I'll try." Millicent looked away, but suddenly stopped. Merlin stopped as well and they faced each other. "Merlin… um… do you think, maybe… you and I could…"

Suddenly, before Millicent could finish, Flora walked up and tapped Merlin on the shoulder.

"That was really wonderful what you did with Jafar's staff." She said sweetly. "Maybe you could teach me sometime? I'm sure my sisters and I could use magic like that someday."

"Well, of course," Merlin replied. "But right now I'm talking to…" He turned to find Millicent gone. He looked around, but she was nowhere in the room.

"Millicent?" Flora asked. "Oh don't worry, she probably felt a little warm and had to cool off." Flora spoke with a hint of bitterness, but cheered up again. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. Later."

"Great. Well, good night." Flora flew off.

"Night…" Merlin looked around once more before moving on to his room with a sigh.

---

Millicent sat alone in her room. To her amazement, it was a very simple room, with grey walls, and only the necessary furniture. Just the way she liked it. Truth be told, she had no great love of color or beauty.

Beauty… the very thing she'd never possessed.

_Idiot! _She chastised herself. _You should have known he'd be more interested in one of those pretty little fairies instead of you. And those fairies… acting all high and mighty, and treating me like an imbecile just because their precious garden couldn't take a little cold. And that Jafar! I'd rather pick a horde of brutish goblins or creeping creatures than ever have to work with him!_

Millicent sighed heavily as she flopped onto her bed. _What am I doing…? Do I really think Yen Sid can help me? Maybe he can't… but I can't give up hope…_ She placed her hands together and admired her ring… one of the few possessions she had in this world, even if she didn't remember where she got it. _Maybe I'll finally get some answers here…_

---

The Twilight Village Tavern was quiet that night. The regular bar-flys and patrons talked amongst themselves quietly as they sipped their drinks and kept warm near the fire.

The only real noise came from the noisy man talking to the bartender. "I tell you, it can't fail!" The tall blond man said excitedly. "Someday, this place will be a bustling city, and what it truly needs is transportation! Just picture it: train stations, railroad, tram cars, all transporting people wherever they want!"

"I still say you're crazy Sid." The Barkeep replied, drying a glass.

"Fine." Sid huffed. "But my idea will change this village, you wait and see!"

Sid took a sip of his beer, but jumped slightly when the door to the tavern slammed open.

All heads turned to see a man in dark armor walk in, carrying a long staff topped by a round green stone.

The man walked up to the bar, and the bartender stepped slowly up to take his order.

"Absinth." The stranger said in a dark voice that made the barkeep's blood chill. The stranger was handed his drink and he lifted his helmet just enough to show his mouth. The bartender noticed his skin was pale, and badly scarred-- Perhaps by a burn.

The stranger gulped the entire glass down and readjusted his helmet. "I'm looking for someone…" He said. "I've managed to track them to this village. But the trail's gone cold. I need some information." He held up a bag of Munny.

"I might know something…" The bartender said slowly. "Who're you looking for?"

"A demon… with pale green skin and piercing yellow eyes… trying to pass herself off as a girl, about sixteen years old."

"Really. And just what are you after her for?"

The stranger growled slightly, and it was obvious that he was frowning behind his dark helmet. "…She murdered my wife."

---

_All around Merlin was dark, though he somehow knew he was in a city._

_He turned to see a boy standing nearby, scowling at something in front of him, though Merlin couldn't see what._

_The boy was about sixteen years old, and wore blue pants and a yellow sleeveless shirt. His eyes were blue, and his hair was silver._

_Merlin felt a presence near the boy, though he couldn't see anything. It manifested itself more in a musical way, in a haunting melody that made Merlin shiver. He thought he heard it speaking to the boy, though he couldn't discern the voice, but its words chilled him none the less._

"_You see? It's just as I told you… While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he simply… replaced you with some new friends. Evidently, he values them far more than he does you, now." Merlin saw a look of hate pass over the boy's eyes, as the presence began to take the shape of an eerie green light. "You're better off without that wretched boy. Now think no more of him and come with me… I'll help you find what you're searching for…"_

---

Merlin woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat. What was that dream he just had? Who was that silver haired boy, and --more importantly-- who or what was that presence…?

He shook his head to clear it, trying to get that haunting tune off of his mind.

"If that was a vision…" He gasped. "…Then I have a feeling we're all in big trouble."

* * *

Ah, interesting turn of events, eh?

I'm betting all of you know who Millicent really is, but I'm not gonna say. Both in case someone hasn't guessed, and because I like keeping the mystery. Anyhow, you'll find out more about the mysterious stranger later.

Oh, and the character, "Sid" is purposefully supposed to remind you of Cid from KH, in case you were wondering. It's an homage to Final Fantasy, in which there has been a different variation of a "Cid" character in almost every game.

And expect more dream/vision sequences like this, cause they're ment to tye the story in with KH and KH2.

Okay, so I didn't see too many reviews for the last chapter, so please review this time! I know people are reading this, so just review already! Unless you wanna flame me, in which case you can stop reading this. I mean, honestly, why read something you dislike! But for everyone else, reviews are highly appreciated!

Later!


	3. The Training Begins

Hey, I'm back with another update!

This chapter was hard though, and I'm really not sure if I rushed it or not, so if I did I'm sorry, and please point it out to me.

Anyhow, enjoy!

(I do not own these characters. Well, one of them I do. Try and guess which.)

Morning came, and Merlin groggily dressed and cleaned up. He hadn't slept well after last night's dream, and was still very confused.

_Where was that place? _He wondered. _And why did that voice terrify me so much?_

He shook his head, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. He turned to look around his room. It was a small, but comfortable room, decorated with a few tapestries. The furniture was all new, but still had a comfortable, lived-in feel to them. The only thing Merlin himself had provided was the small birdhouse hanging up near the bed.

"Archimedes," Merlin called. "Time to get up."

Archimedes yawned and stuck his head out of the opening to the birdhouse. "Already? Give me thirty more minutes." The owl yawned again and retreated into the birdhouse.

"Get up you lazy bird!" Merlin called. "Come on, before I turn you into something!"

"Ha! You don't even know how to change things yet!"

"You wanna try me…?" Merlin raised his wand, but wasn't surprised to see Archimedes hastily jump out of the birdhouse.

"Alright, alright!" Archimedes ruffled his feathers a bit before flying to Merlin's shoulder. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I guess we should get some breakfast. Though I'm not sure where that would be…" Merlin looked thoughtfully at the door. "Hmm… The doors in this tower aren't like other doors. Maybe the key to using them is just knowing where to go." Merlin opened the door and stepped through, smiling to see his theory was correct.

He turned to see a room with a table, and a delicious looking breakfast laid out waiting for him. At the table sat Jafar and the three fairies.

"Good morning Merlin." Said Flora. "Have some food."

"Don't mind if I do." Merlin replied. He took a seat and found some bread, butter, fruit, and a glass of milk.

"Rather a meager selection," Said Jafar. "Compared to what I'm used to anyway. So Merlin, did your door happen to lead here like ours did?"

"Yeah," Said Meriwether, with a mouth full of orange. "We woke up and wanted some breakfast, but when we opened our doors to look for Master Yen Sid, we found ourselves here."

"We were quite surprised to see this table standing here." Fauna added.

"I think," Said Merlin. "That these doors don't lead to specific rooms, but to wherever we need to go. We all wanted breakfast, so the doors led us here."

"Of course, that makes perfect sense." Flora agreed. "How convenient."

Merlin ate a little of his buttered bread, and washed it down with some milk. "So, where's Millicent?" The others shrugged their shoulders.

"We haven't seen her." Flora replied flatly. "Frankly, I'm relieved."

"Yeah, there's definitely something wrong with that girl." Meriwether added.

"You mean besides her odd appearance?" Jafar asked.

Merlin sighed heavily. "What is wrong with all of you? Millicent may be different, but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a chance."

"Merlin's right." Said Fauna. "She seems so sad and lonely… we should all try to help her as best we can."

Flora and Meriwether looked at each other, but nodded in agreement.

"You're right," Said Flora. "We've been unfair. We'll all try to be a bit nicer to Millicent, right Meriwether?" Meriwether nodded.

Merlin smiled gratefully, then turned to Jafar.

"What?" Jafar asked innocently. "Don't look at me, I'm not a cad. I'll be a gentleman."

"Thanks." Said Merlin. "I'm sure Millicent will do just fine if we all help her out."

The door opened and everyone turned to see Millicent walk in, surprised to see where she was.

"Oh. Um… good morning." She said. The others wished her a good morning in return.

"Come sit down," Flora offered, pointing to the vacant seat between her and Merlin. "There's plenty to eat."

"Thank you." Millicent replied and sat down.

"How did you sleep?" Fauna asked.

"Fine, thank you. Um, about yesterday… I'm sorry."

"Yesterday?" Flora said confusedly. "Oh yeah, that. Don't worry about it Dear; it wasn't really your fault."

Millicent gave a small smile, then reached for a piece of bread.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to let your ice power get out of hand and kill all those beautiful plants." Meriwether added. "Maybe with some practice, _you _could make nice flowers instead of ugly vines." Merlin slapped his forehead as Millicent closed her eyes in frustration. "Oh, wait, that came out wrong…"

Millicent felt her anger rising but gasped when her hand felt warm. She looked down to see the bread she was holding turned to toast somehow.

"Huh…?" She whispered, but hid the toast when Merlin turned to her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing the mixed emotions on her face.

"Wrong? O-oh no, of course not." Millicent feigned a smile.

Merlin was still a little worried, but just turned back to his own food. Archimedes however couldn't help but notice the piece of toast that she hid behind her back… especially since there was no toast at the table.

"Everyone…" Merlin and the others looked around when they heard Yen Sid's voice, but didn't see him anywhere. "Meet me outside when you've finished your breakfast. Your training will begin today."

Yen Sid's voice faded, as the six teens stared up in confusion.

"I hope he doesn't plan on doing that everyday." Said Jafar.

---

Merlin and the others found their way outside and saw Yen Sid standing under a tree.

"Today," He said. "I want you all to practice your powers." He turned to a small garden set off to the side. "Flora, Fauna and Meriwether will practice their control over nature." He then turned to Merlin. "You shall practice your ability to make inanimate objects move. And as for you two," He glanced over at Jafar and Millicent. "I would like you two to try using different kinds of basic magic."

"Basic magic?" Jafar asked. "What do you mean?"

"Millicent has already show skill at using the power of ice, but there is also the power of fire, thunder, time and healing. I believe the two of you would do well to practice this magic, and perhaps more of your powers will surface. Now, let us begin."

---

The teens began their training, the three fairies used their powers to liven the garden, while Yen Sid oversaw them and judged the way the used their power and worked together.

He also brought Merlin several different objects to bring to life, including a tea set. The tea set was a success, one which Yen Sid praised Merlin highly for, even if the sugar bowl did have a bit of an attitude.

Jafar practiced Basic magic, as he was told, and found that once he knew how to do it he was a natural at using fire and ice.

Millicent however had a harder time, not able to do much more than create a little frost.

"Why can't I do it?" She asked herself quietly. "Why can't I do anything?" She tried to stop time with a Stopra spell, like Yen Sid showed her, but nothing happened. And Blizzaga only resulted in chilling the air, so what was left? Firaga? Millicent considered that, but shuddered at the thought of even a small flame. Curaga was useless when no one was hurt, so what else was there? Thundaga? She couldn't even create a single spark. But then again, it was the only spell she could think of.

Millicent sighed dejectedly and decided to give it a go. She raised her hands, concentrated her energy on one spot on the ground, and gave it her all. "Thundaga!" Suddenly, a small, purple lightening bolt hit the ground. It was small, sure, but it was a start! Millicent gasped happily and smiled.

"Good job!" Merlin congratulated her, as he walked up.

She started a bit, but smiled as he stood next to her. "Thank you. I can't believe I did it!"

"I can. You always had it in you, you just needed to try."

"Thank you Merlin… for everything."

Merlin smiled, but turned when he heard a commotion. "Sugar! Leave the tea kettle alone!"

Millicent giggled. "Looks like your practice is going well, too."

"Yeah. I've never kept anything alive this long before, but Yen Sid wants me to leave the tea set alive. He says I can learn from it how inanimate objects might act when I animate them. I just hope that sugar bowl settles down soon."

"Don't count on it," Said Archimedes. "I have a feeling the sugar bowl will plague you the rest of your days."

"I have a feeling you'll be worse you old feather duster!" Merlin joked.

"You two certainly get along well." Said Millicent.

"Oh yes, of course. Archimedes and I go way back. The two of us have been through a lot together." Merlin chuckled. "It's just that, he gets cranky when he stays out all night."

Millicent laughed in spite of herself. "He must stay out every night then!"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah! Haha, good one!"

The two laughed while Archimedes just huffed.

Jafar meanwhile decided to take a break and stepped over to a tree to enjoy its shade while he watched the fairies work. He looked down however and noticed something in the grass.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked. The others heard him and drew closer to look. "It's a bird. It must have fallen out of its nest or something."

"Poor thing!" Said Fauna. "Should we help it?"

Millicent got closer to get a better look at the bird and saw that it was a raven. Its dark black feathers and dark purple circles under its eyes reminded her of herself. The raven was alive and breathing, but its wing appeared hurt.

Something about the raven called to Millicent. She didn't know why, but she felt a strange… connection to it.

"I think we'd best leave it alone." Said Archimedes. "I get a bad feeling from him, take it from another bird."

"I have heard that Ravens are bad luck." Meriwether agreed.

Millicent ignored the others and approached the injured bird. She knelt down beside it and placed her hands on its body and softly said "curaga." A green light appeared over the bird, and when it faded its wing was good as new.

Millicent held out her hand and the raven happily hopped onto her finger, as though he belonged there.

The others gasped in surprise at how Millicent had cured the raven, except for Yen Sid. He simply watched on, a strange look of both approval… and worry.

Archimedes stared at the strange bird. It seemed like an ordinary raven at first glance, but there was definitely something wrong about its face. It almost looked like it was smiling, but not a warm friendly smile. It was more like the dark, deceptive smile of a serpent, waiting for its prey.

If Millicent noticed this, she didn't seem to care, as she lovingly stroked its feathers. "Master Yen Sid, may I keep this raven?" She asked. "I think he would make a good pet."

Yen Sid stroked his beard in thought. "Very well," He said, finally. "You may keep it."

"Thank you Master Yen Sid."

I believe we should all take a break now. We shall continue our training later."

The teens nodded and headed fro the tower.

Yen Sid followed, but lagged behind. Once the teens were inside, he stopped at the door and turned back.

"I know you're there. Come out of hiding." He said, sternly.

A figure dropped down from the trees and turned to look at Yen Sid.

He wore full, dark body armor, and on his head was a helmet, decorated to look like a dragon's face and topped by two long horns. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," He said. "How could I hope to hide from the great Master Yen Sid?"

"You are a sorcerer as well." Yen Sid continued. "What business have you here?"

The mysterious sorcerer looked seriously at Yen Sid. "That girl, the one who healed the raven. Give her to me."

"What do you want with Millicent? She is my student."

"She is a demon, and she is responsible for the murder of my wife and the destruction of my castle. I demand justice."

Yen Sid seemed surprised for a moment, but regained his composure quickly. "I must see some evidence of this before I surrender my student. Until then, I must ask you to leave."

"I have a right to take that girl!" The sorcerer shouted. "Give her to me or I will take her!"

"As long as she is here she is under my protection. Do you dare challenge me?"

The armored man clenched his fists, but soon backed down. "Very well. But she won't always be under your protection Yen Sid. I will have justice."

The armored sorcerer disappeared and Yen Sid breathed a heavy sigh. There was certainly more to Millicent than met the eye.

---

Merlin had returned to his room to put away his new living tea set. Archimedes flew to his bird house and grumbled.

"Of all the foolish things!" He Mumbled unhappily. I tell you, there's something wrong with that bird! Millicent doesn't need to keep it around as a pet."

"Come, come," Said Merlin, as he finally settled the sugar bowl into a cupboard on the wall. "Are you sure you're not just jealous?"

"Who, who? What-what? Me jealous? Of course not! There's just something in that birds eyes that doesn't set right with me."

"I think its all in your head. Still, wouldn't hurt to check on Millicent and her new pet." Merlin turned to walk out the door and go to Millicent's room. "Are you coming?"

"Oh no!" Archimedes replied, ducking into his bird house. "I'm staying as far away from that bird as possible!"

"Suit yourself." Merlin left the room and closed the door. He walked to the door next to his and knocked.

"Yes?" Millicent said from inside.

"It's me, Merlin." Merlin called through the door. "May come in?"

"Oh, yes of course Merlin. Come in!"

Merlin opened the door to Millicent's dark, lightly furnished room and saw her sitting at the edge of her bed, with the raven perched on her finger.

In the dim light, watching the yellow eyed girl petting the dark feathered bird gave Merlin the shivers, in spite of himself.

"Isn't he lovely?" Millicent asked, referring to the raven. "My darling pet… I named him Diablo."

"D-Diablo?" Merlin asked. "Doesn't that mean…"

"Devil?" Millicent finished. "Yes, it does. Doesn't he have a devilishly charming face?"

Merlin turned to look at the raven. There was definitely _something _devilish about that bird. "Um, yeah, I guess you're right."

Millicent pet Diablo once more and held up her hand. "Go now, I want to talk to Merlin a moment." As if he understood her perfectly, Diablo flew off of her hand and perched nearby.

"He's quite intelligent." Merlin remarked.

Millicent turned to Merlin and gave him a smile. Merlin breathed a silent sigh of relief to see a warm, friendly smile. "Yes, he is. Now I have a friend, like you have with Archimedes."

"Yeah, that's great." Merlin replied. "So, Millicent, I was wondering… um, maybe you and I could spend some time together?"

Millicent blinked in confusion. "To… together?"

"Yeah, I thought you and I could practice together sometime. I could help you with your basic magic, and maybe you could teach me how to use that ice magic? And… I dunno, maybe we can just talk sometime."

"I… I'd love that Merlin." Millicent replied with a smile.

"Great! So, um, I'll see you in awhile then, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Well, bye." Merlin turned to go but bumped into the door. "Oh, hang it all!" He growled under his breath. He turned to smile sheepishly before opening the door and leaving.

Millicent laughed to herself before falling back on her bed. Diablo flew down to perch next to her.

"Oh, my pet…" She said softly. "Perhaps things aren't so bad after all." She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling peaceful for once in her life. She soon fell into a light sleep, and began to dream.

---

_It was a bright sunny day. Millicent felt calm and at peace. She sat under the shade of an odd tree, one which she had never seen before. It curved, so that one could sit on it like a bench, and odd star-shaped fruits grew from it._

_Millicent turned to see Merlin sitting next to her, smiling over at her. She smiled back and turned to gaze at the ocean before her._

_She didn't know where she was, but didn't care either. For once, she was happy._

_But suddenly, the sky and ocean turned black, and strange shadowy creatures with yellow eyes began appearing all over._ _Millicent turned to Merlin, but before she could say anything, she felt the ground beneath her give way, and she fell._

_Merlin, looking scared and worried, reached out his hand to grab her, but was too late._

_She fell down, down, down, deep into a shadowy abyss. Nothing around her but shadow. She finally stopped falling, but couldn't see any ground under her feet._

_The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt a terrible presence with her in the darkness, and turned to see a large, evil looking form standing behind her._

_The creature opened its jaws wide, the smell of brimstone heavy on its breath, and before Millicent could move it lunged to swallow her whole._

---

Millicent bolted upright with a gasp of fright. She covered her face with her hands and cried softly.

Meanwhile, outside the tower, the armored sorcerer hid on the branch of a tree, staring towards the tower with a look of hate in his eyes.


	4. A Day in Twilight Village

Hey all! This chapter should be pretty good, as I've included another KH character in his younger days. I think you'll all be quite surprised to see who it is.

Enjoy!

(I only own the dude in the armor and a couple other characters. Nothing else.)

Another day had come, and Yen Sid decided to give his students a day off. He led them down to the door of the tower and turned to face them.

"Today I have decided to let you have a day to yourselves." He said. "You may go and explore the village, if you wish. But I do not want any of you to be alone. So if you would all kindly stay in groups, I would appreciate it. And when I call you, you must return. From this day on you may leave the tower whenever you wish except for when we are training, and you must inform me and have someone with you, agreed?" They all nodded in agreement. "Very well. You may go now, and enjoy yourselves."

The six teens nodded in appreciation and walked out the door and headed down to Twilight Village.

The village was surprisingly big, and centered around a giant clock tower which was only almost finished being built.

"Even for a village, this place is amazing!" Said Flora, as she admired the many shops and stores set up all around. "It's far more advanced than our home, isn't it girls?" Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," Jafar agreed. "This is a… quaint place."

"So, what's our plan, everyone?" Merlin asked. "I think maybe we should split up, but we also need to stay in groups."

"I think the boys and girls should split up." Fauna suggested. "Merlin, you can go with Jafar, and Millicent can go with us?"

"What?" Flora and Meriwether asked in hushed voices.

"That sounds good to me." Said Merlin. "What do you think Millicent?"

Millicent seemed unsure about being alone with the three fairies, but eventually nodded.

"Okay, so we're all agreed?" Merlin asked. Jafar disinterestedly replied yes, and Flora and Meriwether soon reluctantly agreed. "Okay, then we'll all go and look around. Let's meet under the clock tower in about two hours, okay?" The others replied in the affirmative and they all split into two groups.

---

Jafar sighed heavily as he sat in a chair in the bookshop Merlin had found. They had been here for fifteen minutes and it was about to drive him crazy.

Merlin on the other hand was having the time of his life, looking through books, finding the ones he liked and tucking them under his arm to buy.

"Can you hurry up?" Jafar asked, stifling a yawn. "We don't have all day you know."

"Now, now Jafar." Merlin replied, as he glanced through a book. "I happen to believe that a book is the greatest source of knowledge available outside a proper schoolroom, and nothing is more important than knowledge."

"I can think of certain things…" Jafar mused as he stared at pretty girls passing by.

"Is that all you think about?"

"My dear friend Merlin, there is nothing in this world greater than power and the beauty of a woman. Of course, their mouths I could live without."

"Jafar, I certainly don't envy your ancient ways of thinking. Women are a lot more than just a pretty face. They deserve respect."

"Ah, like your new 'friend' Millicent?"

Merlin paused a moment. "What… what are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you are with her… all friendly and whatnot. You like her, don't you?"

"Well, yes. She may seem strange, but that's only because she must have had a tough life. I know there's a good person in her… I know it."

Jafar grinned. "No, I mean you _like _her."

Merlin glared at Jafar. "And what if I do?"

Jafar chuckled. "Nothing. Except, aren't you worried about what people will say?"

Merlin paused a moment, but simply turned away. "No, not at all."

Jafar just nodded. "Very noble of you. Perhaps misplaced, but noble none the less."

Merlin just sighed in annoyance and continued looking at the many books. It was then that one book in particular caught his eye.

He picked it up and read the cover.

"Winnie the Pooh?" He said softly to himself. "I wonder what this is about…" He opened the cover and saw a name scrawled on the inside. Most likely the book's former owner. "Christopher Robin, huh?"

"Ah, that there is a special book." Said the shop owner, as he walked up. He was an old man with grey hair, but had a gentle face. "It was brought to me by a fellow many years ago, he was the original owner and had had that book since he was a child. For some reason though, he had to give it away."

"That's rather sad." Said Merlin. "I wonder why he had to give it away."

"He said something about it needing to get to its new rightful owner, but that he wouldn't be around to meet him personally. Something about him, and the book, made me feel like there was something important in it's pages, so I've been holding it ever since, not selling it to anyone."

"Very fascinating…" Jafar yawned. "But can we please leave now?"

"Forgive him," Merlin sighed. "He's that way to everyone… Anyway, we really should be going, so I'll just pay for these books now. Oh and here." Merlin was about to hand the special book back, but the shop owner just shook his head.

"My boy, ever since I acquired that book I've been waiting for the right person to take it. I can't help but feel that you're the one destined to take this book."

"Well, thank you Sir." Merlin placed the book with the others in his arms.

Merlin then paid for his books, though the shop owner told him he needn't pay for the special one, and he and Jafar left the shop.

As they walked down the streets, Merlin gazed at the cover of the book. There was no picture, but for a brief moment he thought he could see the image of a spiky-haired boy walking down a path with a tubby bear, a tiny pig and a bouncy tiger.

He smiled at the thought despite himself. "I have a good feeling about this book…"

---

At the other side of the Village, Millicent and the Fairies had just gotten some bread to eat and were sitting under the shade of a tree.

"So Millicent," Said Flora. "What do you think of Twilight Village?"

Millicent shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it's nice and all, I just don't really like all the commotion."

"Commotion?" Meriwether asked. "This place is so peaceful. What would you prefer, sitting alone in an empty castle?"

Fauna elbowed Meriwether gently, reminding her to be nice.

Millicent just sighed. "You're right. It's just… look at me. Haven't you noticed all the people staring?"

Fauna sighed sympathetically. "Yes, but… well, that shouldn't stop you from having a good time, should it?"

Millicent just shrugged her shoulders again. She listened to several people chatting nearby. Some talked about how big the Village would one day become, some talked about some competition called "Struggle", and one woman boasted to her friends about the baby she was going to have, and how she was going to name him Setzer.

Flora though a moment before an idea came to her. "Hey, why don't we go and see the rest of the sights? We've only got about an hour left before we have to meet up with the boys again."

"Sounds good to me." Meriwether agreed. "I'm getting bored just sitting here anyway." She stood up and dusted off her dress.

Flora and Fauna did likewise and waited for Millicent.

Millicent hesitated, but finally stood up. She looked around and began to look worried. "Wait, where did Diablo go?" Suddenly, the raven flew down and pecked Meriwether on the head, then landed on Millicent's hand. "There you are my pet. All right, let's go."

Meriwether grumbled angrily as they continued through the village. She sincerely wished she could turn that stupid bird to stone.

---

Merlin and Jafar had spent their time perusing through the many shops throughout Twilight Village, as did the girls, but the time finally came for them to meet underneath the clock tower.

"So, how was your two hours?" Merlin asked, as he took a seat on a bench.

"They were pretty good." Flora replied, as she sat next to him. Jafar and Meriwether stood nearby while Millicent sat in the next bench and Fauna decided to join her. "And yours?"

"They were… interesting." Merlin replied.

"Oh, we got you boys something." Meriwether took out two objects and handed them to Merlin and Jafar. "It's called Sea-salt Ice-cream. It's both salty _and_ sweet!"

"They're pretty good," Said Fauna. "Millicent must have eaten a dozen of them."

Millicent blushed slightly. "Yes… they really are quite delicious…"

Jafar looked at his ice-cream skeptically before taking a bite. "Hmm… not bad, actually."

"Yeah, this is quite tasty." Merlin agreed, as he licked away at the frozen treat. "Too bad Archimedes didn't want to come, he would have enjoyed this."

As the other teens chatted about their experiences, Millicent just sat quietly, petting Diablo's feathers. She heard a sound and looked up to see a little boy staring at her.

She blinked in confusion at the little boy. He must have been about 4 or 5 years old, yet he had an unmistakable… wisdom in his eyes. He had blond hair and his eyes were an odd shade of brown, which made them look almost orange. "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Nope." The boy replied with a warm smile.

Millicent blinked again. "Um… then did you want something?"

The boy just stepped closer to her. "What's your name?"

"Uh… Millicent."

Finally, the others noticed the boy and Fauna smiled at him. "Hello there. Where did you come from?"

"My mommy and daddy are visiting here, and I came with. But daddy's too busy to play with me, so I ran away."

"Oh dear," Said Flora, who had walked over and knelt next to the child in a motherly way. "You shouldn't run away from your parents. They must be worried sick!"

"Not my dad." The boy said sadly. "He's too busy to notice I'm gone."

"Well could you at least go bug someone else?" Jafar asked in annoyance.

"Jafar!" Meriwether shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"I can't help it!" Jafar said defensibly. "I just can't stand kids!"

Merlin gave Jafar a glare before he stood up and turned to the boy. "Tell you what, why don't we take you back to your mommy and daddy now?" He said kindly. "I'm sure they miss you."

The boy didn't seem to like this idea, but nodded his agreement. "Okay, but I want you all to come with me."

"Of course we will," Flora said sweetly. "We'd be glad to."

"Not me." Jafar grumbled, earning himself an elbow to the stomach from Meriwether.

"I think they're over there." The boy said, pointing towards the north. "They're staying in a big building."

"Alright, then lets go." Said Merlin.

Flora stood up and was about to take the child's hand, but he walked away and walked up to Millicent.

Millicent seemed surprised that he had no fear of her unusual appearance whatsoever, but the little boy just smiled sweetly as he held out his hand to her. Returning his smile, Millicent took the boy's hand and let him lead her to their destination.

"By the way," She said. "I told you my name, but you never said what yours is."

The boy turned to her with a smile, and Millicent was surprised when that same glint of wisdom appeared in his eyes again. "My name is Ansem."

---

Little Ansem soon led them to a large inn. Merlin was surprised to see a large ruckus coming from the building, hundreds of people running here and there looking for something. He soon heard people calling out the name Ansem.

"I told you they'd be worried." Said Merlin. "Don't you feel bad for running away now?"

"Kinda…" Ansem admitted, gripping Millicent's hand tighter. "I still say my dad doesn't care."

Millicent frowned sympathetically for the small child holding her hand. For some reason, she felt she could identify with his feelings towards his father… even if she couldn't even remember her own.

Suddenly, Millicent felt cold, and reflexively turned to look at the rooftop behind her. It may have been her imagination, but she thought she saw a dark figure for a split second, spying on her from above. But now there was nothing there. After feeling a tug at her arm from Ansem she returned to her normal pace and tried to push the thoughts from her mind.

They soon came close enough to the inn for people to notice them approaching with the missing child. Several people ran and told a tall, beautiful woman with long red hair, who wore a beautiful white dress. The woman ran to the teens and Ansem smiled at her approach and jumped into her arms.

"Ansem! I was so worried!" The woman cried. "Where were you?"

"I ran away. I'm sorry Mommy."

"Never mind Darling, I'm just glad that you're safe." The woman turned to smile at Merlin and the others. "Thank you so much for bringing him back. My name is Hikari, I'm Ansem's mother."

"It was no trouble." Said Merlin. "We were glad to do it."

Just then, a man walked up, followed by a small procession of men, who seemed like advisors and/or guards. The man was tall and noble looking. He had longblond hair and a neatly trimmed beard, and his eyes were the same shade as Ansem's. "What's going on here?" The man asked, in a deep, sophisticated voice.

"Darling, these children have found Ansem." Hikari explained. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, indeed." The man replied, without even turning to face her. His eyes came to rest on the band of teenagers before him. "I am young Ansem's father, Ansem the Great. I am King of the great land of Radiant Garden."

"K… k… king?" Jafar gasped.

"Yes. And you have my gratitude for returning my son. I have warned him countless times not to wander away when we are away from home, but he simply does not listen."

"Well, it was only our pleasure to return him." Jafar said, plastering a smile on his face. "It's just as I said to my friends here: this boy's parents will be worried sick, so let us waste no time in returning him." Merlin and the others sighed as Jafar continued kissing up to the king. "I am Jafar, and I come from a long line of viziers and advisors, so if you are in need of a new advisor…"

"I appreciate what you've done," The King continued, ignoring Jafar. "And a reward is in order. Would 100 Munny suffice?"

Before Jafar could try and get more, Meriwether clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, we couldn't accept a reward Sire." She said.

"It truly was our pleasure." Fauna added.

"Very well." The King replied. "Then I bid you all farewell." The king simply turned to walk away. "Come Hikari, Ansem."

Hikari paused a moment to give one last smile to Merlin and the others. "Thank you again, I greatly appreciate it." She said kindly. "Goodbye.

Ansem took his mother's hand and walked away with her. He turned to look back at Millicent and waved.

Millicent waved back with a small smile as the child and his mother disappeared into the inn.

"You certainly have a way with children." Said Merlin.

Millicent smiled. "I guess so. To be honest, I always thought I'd end up terrifying children. But that Ansem was… different."

"I can't believe we refused a reward!" Jafar grumbled.

"Oh shut up." Said Meriwether.

"It's getting late," Fauna said, looking at the sun slowly sinking in the sky. "We should get back to the tower."

The others agreed and they all headed for home. On the way, Merlin noticed Millicent seemed nervous about something and walked next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Millicent replied. "Its just… ever since we returned Ansem to his parents I've been feeling like someone's been watching me."

Suddenly concerned, Merlin looked around to see if anyone was indeed watching. "I don't see anyone…"

"Never mind, it's probably just my imagination… nothing to worry about." A silence followed between the two, and Millicent began to shiver a little.

"Are you cold?" Merlin asked.

"A little." She replied. "It's not that bad though." Millicent held her arms trying to warm up, but was surprised when she felt an arm wrap around her. She turned to look at Merlin who had pulled her close.

"I uh… hope you don't mind." He said with a slight blush. "I would have loaned you my coat, but I didn't bring one…"

"No, that's okay…" Millicent replied, also blushing. "…Thank you."

As the two walked close together, Flora glanced back at them momentarily, a slight hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the trees above, the sinister figure of the armored sorcerer glared down at Millicent as she walked with Merlin.

"Hmm…" He said. "This is an interesting development…"


	5. Mysteries of the Heart

Here's an update! Thank LadyIsla for inspiring me to finally continue this. I had terrible writer's block, but then she drew very awesome art for it, and got my creative juices flowing again! She drew Millicent and a short comic based on a scene from ChapterFour. Check them out, they're really cool!

Anyhow, enjoy this chapter!

(I own nothing in this chapter at all.)

_Merlin found himself in a strange room, but it was too dark to see clearly. On the walls were six strange capsules, each holding a beautiful girl inside, the only thing he could see clearly. He felt compelled to walk beyond these sleeping princesses and stepped onto a platform. There, he saw a giant, heart shaped portal of some kind, and lying nearby was a beautiful girl, about fourteen years old, with red hair and wearing a purple skirt over purple shorts, and a white top._

_Merlin felt a strange emptiness coming from the girl, and gasped in fear when he felt a familiar presence nearby._

_It was the same, dark aura, accompanied by the same eerie tune. But this time, a terrible green glow illuminated it, showing the outline of a humanoid figure._

"_Oh purest of Hearts…" The figure said. "Reveal to me the Keyhole!"_

Keyhole? _Merlin asked himself. _What is a Keyhole supposed to be…?

_Merlin's blood ran cold as the figures features began to become visible, revealing it's cold, cruel eyes…_

---

Merlin woke up and sat upright, sweat forming on his brow.

"What could these dreams mean…?" He asked himself. "That presence felt far too real to just be a figment of my imagination."

Merlin looked out his window to see it was morning and stood up, deciding it was pointless to try and sleep anymore.

"Something wrong Merlin?" Archimedes asked with a yawn as he stepped out of his bird house.

"No, it was nothing." Merlin replied, as he dressed himself and put on his shoes. "Just a dream."

"Hmm…" Archimedes looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What do you mean by 'Hmm…'?"

"Well, aren't dreams how your visions usually manifest themselves?"

"Sometimes. But… this seemed too weird to be a vision."

Archimedes nodded and flew to Merlin's shoulder. "If it was that bad, then I certainly hope you're right."

Merlin gave Archimedes a pat on the head and turned to the door. The two walked out of the room to see the flight of stairs.

"Aren't we going to breakfast?" Archimedes asked in confusion.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't have much of an appetite. I think a little fresh air would do me some good."

"Eh, suit yourself. I could stand to stretch my wings I suppose."

---

Outside, the sun shone down brightly. The ground had become littered with brown and orange leaves that had fallen from the trees above. Autumn was definitely here.

Merlin decided he'd sit under a nearby tree while Archimedes flew off to exercise. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the serenity of the quiet morning air.

But his peace was interrupted by the sound of footsteps nearby and he opened his eyes to see Millicent walk up. "Hi," He greeted cheerfully. "I didn't expect to see someone else out here."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you," She said. "You seemed like you were thinking about something."

"Nah, just enjoying the day. What brings you out here?"

"I thought Diablo could use some exercise and brought him outside." Millicent pointed at the raven flying away.

"Archimedes wanted some exercise too." Said Merlin. He stood up and turned to face the girl in front of him. "So, did you sleep well?"

"Not really. I couldn't get over that feeling that I was being watched."

"Really?" Millicent nodded. "Hmm. Maybe we should tell Master Yen Sid. It could be important."

"No, don't bother him with it." Millicent insisted. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, if you're sure…" Millicent nodded again. The two remained silent for a moment before Merlin spoke up again. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, I would like that." She replied. The two sat down in the shade of the tree and an awkward silence fell upon them again.

Millicent hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She seemed very nervous about something.

"Um… about last night…" Merlin began. "When I… put my arm around you. That wasn't too awkward, was it?"

Millicent turned to him and smiled. "No, of course not. It was… very nice of you."

The two fell silent again, but this time the silence was a little more comfortable.

The silence was once again broken by footsteps as Flora, Fauna, Meriwether and Jafar walked up.

"So there you are." Said Jafar. "We were wondering why you two had missed breakfast.

"We wanted some fresh air." Merlin replied. "What are the rest of you up to?"

"Yen Sid told us it was time for more training." Fauna replied. "He asked us to find you two and bring you to the tower."

"Oh, okay then." Merlin stood up and dusted himself off. "We'd best get going then." He held out a hand to Millicent. She smiled and took his hand, pulling herself to her feet. "Come on, we don't want to be late, do we?"

Merlin led Millicent back to the Tower, followed by the others.

---

Inside, Yen Sid watched as his students practiced the spells and incantations he had told them to try.

Fauna and her sisters were told to attempt to alter their size, while Merlin, Millicent, and Jafar were to practice altering their forms altogether.

"Hey, look at me!" Meriwether cheered, having shrunken down to the size of a mouse. She flew threw the air, looking like a glowing blue ball. "Wow, I could get used to this."

Fauna waved her wand around herself, and finally shrunk herself as well. Flora soon followed.

"Excellent job," Said Yen Sid. "Keep practicing and it will become second nature to you." He turned to the other three, who weren't having such an easy time. "Having some trouble?"

"Well, just a little…" Merlin admitted, lowering his wand. "It's not as easy to change forms as I thought."

"No kidding!" Jafar grumbled. "I just can't figure it out!"

"Don't worry," Said Yen Sid. "It shall come to you." He turned to look at Millicent, who didn't even seem to be trying. "What's wrong my dear?"

Millicent hesitated a moment before replying. "Well… no offense Master Yen Sid, but I don't really want to change forms… not on my own anyway…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm… worried about what I could become. I don't know if I could control it."

Yen Sid smiled and nodded in understanding. "Very well."

"Maybe you're waving your wand wrong?" Archimedes suggested, landing on Merlin's shoulder.

"No, its not that…" Merlin replied. "I'm just missing something… Like, a wand isn't enough. Hmm… Hey Archimedes, what was that old Latin formula? You know, the one about dog forms?"

"Dogs? Well, let me see now, uh… Canis… formo… mutatio."

"Oh yeah, thanks. Ahem." Merlin waved his wand again. "Canis formo mutatio, Prestidigitolio!" With a puff of blue smoke, Merlin disappeared to be replaced by a blue and white dog. "It worked!"

The others gathered around to see Merlin's success.

"Wow, that's a good look for you." Jafar joked.

"Merlin, you were wonderful!" Flora cheered.

"Good job Merlin," Said Archimedes, who now stood on the floor in front of Merlin. "Only, where did that last word come from?"

"I dunno," Merlin replied. "It just came to me, and I figured I should use it."

"You would be wise to remember that word," Yen Sid advised. "It is obviously quite powerful."

"Yeah right," Jafar muttered. "That word probably has no more power than 'bibbity-bobbity-boo.'"

"Can you change back?" Meriwether asked.

"I think so…" Merlin replied. "Only, I don't know any formulas for human forms. Oh well, here goes… Prestidigitolio!" In another puff of smoke, Merlin returned to his normal form. "Well, that was new…"

"Merlin, I would like you to practice changing into other forms whenever you have the opportunity." Said Yen Sid. "And I also want you to try that word with other spells."

"Yes sir." Merlin nodded. He was surprised when he felt someone hug his neck and looked down to see Millicent.

"Merlin, that was amazing!" She cheered. "You were wonderful!"

"Thanks Millicent." Merlin replied.

After a moment, Millicent realized just how much emotion she'd displayed and let go of Merlin, blushing terribly. "Um… sorry." Merlin smiled at her, but was also blushing.

Jafar, Fauna and Meriwether giggled at the two embarrassed teens, but Flora just frowned.

"I think that's enough for now." Said Yen Sid. "You all did well, but Jafar, I think we're going to have to find some other magic medium for you." Jafar's face fell as he grumbled dejectedly. "You may all go now."

The six teens nodded and left the room, Jafar grumbling all the way.

---

The six decided to go outside again, as the weather was still nice.

Millicent sat down in the grass and held Diablo in her hands. Merlin sat beside her and watched the clouds go by.

Flora noticed how close they were and approached slowly. "Ahem… Merlin?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He replied, turning to look up at her.

"May I talk to you… alone?"

"Merlin looked confused a moment before nodding yes. He stood up and turned to Millicent. "Excuse me." He walked away with Flora to the other side of the tower.

Millicent watched them go and frowned. "What's she up to…?" She whispered to Diablo.

Once they were out of earshot, Flora turned to Merlin. "I couldn't help but notice that you've been getting… close to Millicent." She said. "I'm not sure that's such a good thing?"

"What?" Merlin asked. "Flora, there is nothing wrong with her. She may look different, but that doesn't mean anything."

"I know but… there's something weird about her. Something that just doesn't set right with me. The way she talks to that creepy bird… the way her eyes look sometimes… even her voice can be unsettling sometimes."

Unknown to either of them, Millicent had snuck up and hidden behind a bush, perfectly camouflaged in the shadows.

"I know she can be different sometimes," Merlin continued. "But that's not her fault. She must have suffered something… tragic in her life. I can feel such sadness coming from her. But if she just had friends to help her out, to let her know she's not alone… maybe she could be happier."

Flora sighed and shook her head. "You really are something, you know?" She smiled warmly. "How can you be so kind, so understanding?"

"Well, it's not always easy… It's pretty hard just to keep from hitting guys like Jafar." Flora giggled. "But with Millicent… I just know she has some good in her."

"Merlin… you're quite the amazing wizard, you know that?"

Merlin smiled and blushed humbly, but was shocked when Flora moved her face closer to his and kissed him.

Millicent gasped and nearly fell back. She felt her heart beat faster, and her arms and legs grow shaky and weak. Tears came dangerously close to falling from her eyes as she turned and ran from the tower.

Merlin broke the kiss just as he heard a noise and turned to see Millicent run away.

"Millicent!" He called. He tried to run for her, but Flora held his arm. "I have to go after her, let me go Flora!"

Flora's face fell. "So it's true…" She said quietly. She let his arm go and he only hesitated a moment before chasing after Millicent.

Millicent ran past Fauna, Meriwether and Jafar, who watched her go confusedly.

"Millicent, what's wrong?" Fauna called.

Millicent stopped and turned to glare at them. They gasped when they thought they'd seen her eyes glowing through her tears. "Leave… me… alone…" She growled.

"But Millicent…"

"I said… leave me **alone!**" Millicent held up her hand and a blast of fire shot from it, landing a few feet away from Fauna, Meriwether and Jafar.

"Are you crazy!" Meriwether shouted. "You could have killed us!"

Millicent never heard her. She could only stare blankly at the fire still burning on the ground… _green_ fire.

"No…" She gasped. "Not this… not again…!"

"Millicent!" Merlin called as he ran up.

She turned to him and all her anger returned. Suddenly, her eyes turned solid yellow and her hands glowed with an eerie green light.

She floated up off the ground as green fire began to blaze up from the ground, completely surrounding her.

Yen Sid felt the surge of magical power and quickly appeared next to the frightened teens. "What is going on?"

"It's Millicent!" Jafar replied. "She's gone nuts, and now she's gonna burn the whole place down!"

Merlin looked on helplessly as the fire grew even more intense all around Millicent.

Inside the fiery storm Millicent had finally snapped out of her rage and her eyes returned to normal. Noticing the green fire all around her, she screamed in terror, all the terrible memories flooding back. "Help me!"

Yen Sid approached the flames and held up his hands. "Stand back!" He commanded. "I can subdue these flames!" He focused all his magic energy on the strange green fire. But to his surprise, the flames wouldn't go down that easily. Somehow, these flames had a power all their own… a terrible power.

Merlin saw the trouble Yen Sid was having and turned to try and see Millicent through the ever rising flames. He could no longer stand to sit by and not do anything and ran towards the fire. Everyone tried to call him back, but he ignored them. Finding a gap in the flames, he jumped through, paying no attention to the immense heat it generated.

Inside he found Millicent, sitting on the ground hugging her legs close.

He ran to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Merlin?" She asked.

"It's okay, I'm here…" He replied.

Millicent cried again and rested her head on his chest, sobbing pitifully. Merlin placed on hand protectively on her head, the other patting her back comfortingly.

Soon, the flames died down, though Yen Sid had to admit that it wasn't entirely his doing, and Merlin continued to hold Millicent as she cried.

Flora saw this and couldn't help but sigh sadly.

---

Later that night, after Millicent had been settled in her room to rest, Yen Sid gathered the others in the Round Room to discuss the strange occurrence.

"I say she's a danger." Meriwether insisted. "If this happens every time she loses her temper, who knows when she could blow again?"

"I agree with her," Said Jafar. "I mean, even Yen Sid had trouble with that fire! Next time she might burn down the whole tower, or worse!"

"But we can't just turn our backs on her." Said Fauna. "She needs our help. Remember, she was in danger too."

Yen Sid considered all points made. "What do you think Flora?"

Flora jumped slightly, her mind had been elsewhere. She shook her head. "I don't know… all I know is that she could have hurt someone. Or even killed them…"

"Do you even hear yourselves?" Merlin demanded. "I thought we were all here to learn to control our powers! Millicent is no different! She needs all of us to help her, to make sure she doesn't lose control. Its like Fauna said, can we really turn our backs on her?"

"Humph!" Jafar scoffed. "We already know your opinion. Just because you happen to have strange tastes doesn't mean we should endanger ourselves Wizard boy!"

Merlin growled and grabbed Jafar by the collar. "What did you say!"

"Merlin, calm down!" Archimedes pleaded, as he and Fauna tried to pry him off of Jafar. "Please, don't do something stupid."

Merlin gave Jafar's collar a final tug before letting go, glaring angrily at the snake-like teen.

"Enough," Yen Sid commanded. "I will have no more arguments between you. Merlin, Fauna, you are both correct in the fact that Millicent came here to learn control. We cannot abandon her now. However, Meriwether, Flora, and Jafar make a good point. These new powers are quite dangerous, and therefore Millicent will have to be carefully watched at all times. Until we can be sure this incident will not happen again, Millicent will have to stay at the tower indefinitely."

"What?" Merlin gasped. "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry… but my decision is final."

Merlin frowned and turned to storm out of the room, even leaving Archimedes to watch him leave.

He walked to Millicent's room and knocked on the door gently. "Millicent, you awake?" He asked. He slowly opened the door and looked in but was surprised to see the room empty.

He quickly rushed out of the tower to look for her.

---

Millicent sat on a hill overlooking Twilight Village and sighed sadly. Merlin found her and slowly walked up, taking a seat next to her.

"Everyone hates me, don't they?" She asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, of course not. They're just… confused."

"Well… glad I'm not the only one."

Merlin looked at her and sighed. "Look… about what you saw…"

"Never mind. It's no big deal. I mean, Flora's very beautiful after all. Why should you settle for me when you can have her?"

"What?"

"Merlin," She turned to look him in the eye. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I know I'm ugly… I know I'm different. I wasn't gifted with beauty like other girls… just cursed to look like this. I don't even know why. I can't remember my parents. But I know I can't be what you need, and Flora can… so I hope you can be happy with her."

"Millicent... I don't know what you think, but I don't feel that way about Flora. I really don't. True, she's pretty, and a good person… but it takes more than a pretty face and a bubbly attitude to make a person care about someone. It takes much more and…"

"…And what?"

"And…" Merlin blushed and he chuckled in spite of himself. "Well… You're the one I care about."

Millicent blinked confusedly. "Wh… what?"

"Millicent, ever since I first talked to you, you've been on my mind. I can't help but want to be there for you, protect you… be with you. I guess… what I mean is…" Merlin took a deep breath. "I love you Millicent."

Millicent nearly fainted from surprise. "Me…?"

"If you don't feel the same, that okay I guess. I just… wanted you to know."

Millicent smiled slowly. "I… I do feel the same." Her smile faded and she looked away. "But are you sure you can feel that way about me… how do you know things will turn out okay?"

Merlin placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head gently to face him. "I'm not sure if it will… but even if someone warned me it wouldn't… I wouldn't care."

Millicent smiled again and hugged Merlin around the neck. Their faces moved closer, until their noses touched.

_He's right… _she thought. _Whatever lies beyond today is later on. And even regardless of warnings the future wouldn't scare me… not right now._

They both closed their eyes as the moved even closer. Their lips finally touched and the two kissed each other. After a minute, the kiss ended and Merlin helped Millicent to her feet. "Come on," He said. "Let's go home."

The two walked back to the tower, Merlin with his arm around Millicent, and Millicent with her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, up above, Diablo scowled down at the two disapprovingly…


	6. Shattered Peace

Ha! I'm finally back with another chapter! And let me tell you, this one is pretty interesting. Well, I think so, anyway.

Well, I hope you like this. Enjoy!

(I only own one person in this whole chapter. You'll know him when you see him. Everything else is not mine.)

About three months passed since the incident with the green fire, and the time passed peacefully.

Flora, Fauna and Meriwether during those months had learned quite a few new spells, such as enchanting objects, and even bringing them to life like Merlin.

Jafar had learned some new skills as well. He could control fire, ice, and even manipulate rocks themselves. But mostly, he was acquiring a vast knowledge of magical items and creatures. He also learned the proper way of using special items to create magic.

Merlin had honed his skill of bringing objects to life, and even learned how to manipulate their size, saying it would help if he ever needed to move in a hurry. He was now able to transform into almost any animal you could imagine, and had even learned to change others. His skill with basic magic had advanced so much that Yen Sid said he could even teach others one day.

Millicent had made the greatest change of them all. Her self-confidence had boosted considerably, so that she no longer hesitated to try whatever new spell Yen Sid had to teach. Nor did she find it difficult to talk any longer, despite the fact that Jafar and Meriwether were still distrustful of her, and she and Flora stopped speaking altogether. Her power over Thunder had grown, so that she could manipulate the purple lightening any way she pleased, and strike with pin-point accuracy. She improved her power over ice as well, and was soon able to freeze any item she pleased without affecting anything else. She still couldn't manage to grow anything other than the same dead vines, however, and she didn't dare try to create any more fire.

As for her and Merlin, they became inseparable, spending as much time together as possible, much to Archimedes' displeasure, as that usually left him alone with Diablo. Diablo didn't seem too happy about it either for some reason.

It was a cold winter day, and there was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. There was a crisp, clean feel in the air, as the sunlight reflected off the white snow all around the tower. The door opened and out stepped Merlin, wearing a long blue coat, white gloves and scarf, and a blue hat to cover his ears. Archimedes sat perched on his shoulder.

"Don't you just love winter?" Merlin asked, as he stepped into the snow.

"I guess," Archimedes replied. "If you like the bitter cold, that is."

"Oh come now, there's more to winter than just cold weather." Merlin reached up and plucked an icicle off of a nearby tree branch and inspected it. "There's the beauty of it."

"Yeah, well while you admire the beauty of it, I'm gonna go find a warm perch." Archimedes shivered once more and flew off.

Merlin shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling he's only gonna get worse over the years…?" Suddenly, a snowball hit Merlin in the back and he yelped in surprise. He turned quickly to see Millicent laughing.

"You should have seen the way you jumped!" She giggled. She wore a black coat with purple trim. Its sleeves were large, the fabric flowing from her arms like wings of flame, and the base went down to her feet.

"Oh yeah?" Merlin asked with a smile, scooping snow into his hands. "Well why don't you show me yourself?"

"You wouldn't dare- Ahh!" She raised her hands defensively as Merlin began throwing a barrage of snowballs at her.

Millicent laughed and returned fire, and the two engaged in a full-fledged snow war.

"Okay, okay! Truce!" Merlin shouted.

Millicent stopped in mid-throw, but still held a snowball ready. "Does the mighty wizard surrender?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, but only cause I'm not as good at ice magic as you."

"I'll have you know I didn't use my ice magic." Millicent said smugly, tossing the snowball aside.

Merlin walked to her and put his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Oh really now?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "How honorable of you."

"Honor's got nothing to do with it," Millicent said with a sly grin. "I just didn't _need_ magic."

Merlin looked at her and noticed something. "Hey, you're wearing makeup."

She nodded. She had put on blood-red lipstick and light purple eye shadow. "Yeah, do you like it? Fauna showed me how to apply it, but I chose the colors myself."

"You look great. But why the sudden interest in makeup?"

"I'm not sure; I just thought it would be a nice change."

Merlin smiled and kissed her again. "Well, you look just as wonderful as always."

The two held hands as they strolled around the tower. "So where is everyone?" Millicent asked. "I didn't see anyone inside."

"Flora and the girls went to run some errands in the village." Merlin explained. "Jafar volunteered to 'accompany them.'"

"Oh… I see." Millicent sighed.

Merlin could have kicked himself at that moment. "Sorry… I know it's been tough being stuck here at the tower like this…"

"No, I don't mind. At least I actually have a place to live for once." She hugged her arms, as though suddenly cold. "Ever since that night… I'd just wandered around aimlessly. No one ever wanted to take me in."

Merlin nodded sadly. She had told him about that terrible night, and how she had so many nightmares about it. "But now you're here, with us."

"Yeah, but for how long? I mean, Master Yen Sid is teaching us now, but what happens when he's done teaching us? We can't live here forever, and in the state the world's in now… who knows where we can go?"

Merlin knew she was referring to all the wars breaking out all across the world. Yen Sid had said that the wars were being fought over the world's light, and that they would only get worse, but that they shouldn't worry about them. He sighed and turned to look at her. "Maybe you could come back with me to my home kingdom?"

She looked back up at him. "Really?"

"Of course. You'll love it. I have a job waiting for me in the court of King Uther Pendragon himself."

"You do? He must be a great king!"

"Eh, not really. He's a couple years younger than me, and only got the crown because his father died in battle. And he's not really that bright. But it's peaceful enough, and I have a feeling that it will become a great kingdom one day."

"Only if you're there to make it that way." Millicent giggled.

"Me? Nah, I doubt I could ever be that much of an influence on a kingdom. But, you could be happy there. Uther owes me a favor, so I could even get you a place in the palace."

Millicent smiled and hugged Merlin close. "Thank you."

Merlin returned the hug. "Come on, let's go inside for some hot chocolate." Millicent nodded and they turned to enter the tower. "Archimedes, we're going in now!" Merlin called from the door.

"It's about time!" Archimedes grumbled, flying to Merlin's shoulder. "While you two were chatting it up, I was freezing my tail feathers off!"

"It is not that cold and you know it," Merlin chided. "You're just sore that you had to do something you didn't want to do."

"Pinfeathers!" Archimedes muttered, as they all went inside.

As they entered the tower, a familiar form watched from the cover of the trees…

---

Inside, sitting near a fire place, Merlin, Millicent, and Archimedes enjoyed some hot chocolate together. Diablo soon arrived and took his place on Millicent's shoulder.

The door to the room opened and Flora, Fauna and Meriwether walked in, taking off their hats and scarves.

"How was your trip?" Merlin asked.

"It was fine," Fauna replied. "Although Meriwether came close to doing Jafar some serious harm."

"Well, he deserved it." Meriwether grumbled. "The jerk kept bugging us and gawking at every pretty girl in sight!"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "You should have let her hit him then."

Millicent looked around and turned to Fauna and asked, "Where is Jafar, anyway?"

---

Jafar crept silently through a hallway, trying to find the right door to enter. "Where would I keep my magical items if I was the world's most powerful sorcerer?" He asked himself. He came to a door and placed his hand on the knob and sighed, reminding himself, _just think of where you want to go, and the door will take you there._ He opened the door slowly and smiled triumphantly to see what looked like a very special room. It had many bookshelves in it and a desk, where Yen Sid himself must have sat, no doubt.

"Jackpot…" Jafar said to himself, as he walked over to the desk. He noticed a large book resting on it and became entranced. "What's this, I wonder?"

But before he could open the book, he felt a sudden chill and turned to see Millicent standing there. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

Jafar, a little surprised, put on his most sophisticated air and smiled. "Well, I was… um… looking around. And I stumbled on this room."

Millicent raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I'll bet. You know, we probably shouldn't be here."

"Maybe… but I'm not always one to follow rules."

Millicent frowned and moved closer to Jafar, until she was mere inches away. "Let's drop this foolishness Jafar." She said. "I know you're not here for the greater good, or to improve your magic in order to prepare for the oncoming darkness. What do you want?"

Jafar chuckled. "My, my, how you have changed Millicent. I like it. Gone is the shy, timid little girl, replaced now by quite the sophisticated woman."

"This sophisticated woman has always been inside me Jafar; I just hadn't let her out before. Now answer me."

Jafar smiled. "Very well. I'm here to become more powerful, for my own personal gain. I want to be stronger than anyone else, and perhaps even rule over my home of Agrabah… or more."

"Yen Sid wouldn't be pleased to hear that, you know."

"Maybe not, but I have a feeling you won't say anything. I used to think you were just a shy little girl, without an ounce of power Millie, but now… now I see a potential ally in the great game of life. I can see now, you and I are a lot alike."

Millicent turned away and looked out a window.

"You're wrong." She said after a moment. "You and I, we're nothing alike. I am not power hungry, nor am I a fool. However… I am willing to keep this conversation between us."

Jafar just shrugged. "Thanks. Who knows? Maybe I can return the favor someday."

"I doubt it. Now go." Jafar smiled at her again and left the room.

Millicent hesitated a moment before following, her mind heavy with many questions. Why was she helping that snake, and could he have been right? She shook her head and prepared to leave, but saw a mirror nearby, covered by a cloth.

She was tempted a moment to take the cloth down and look at her reflection, but decided against it and walked out of the room. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what she saw.

---

The next day, the sun was warm and bright, most of the snow began to melt away, and the air became warm enough for people to walk outside without heavy coats.

In the tower, in the common room, Flora, Fauna and Meriwether were busy sewing some dresses, using magic to help them of course.

"What do you think of this?" Flora asked, using magic to levitate a pink dress before the other two.

"How lovely!" Fauna cheered.

Meriwether just wrinkled her nose. "Pink? Why do you have to do everything in pink? Why don't you try blue for once?" With a wave of her wand, Meriwether changed the dress from pink to blue, much to Flora's displeasure.

"Hey, I wanted it pink!" She said angrily. She waved her wand and changed the dress back to normal. "Pink is the color I chose, and pink is what it will stay as."

"Now girls," Said Fauna. "Let's not start this again…" She heard someone come in and turned to smile at Merlin and Millicent. "Hey, how are you two?"

"Fine, thanks." Merlin replied. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, we were just making some new dresses. We're all going into the village tonight to see a Struggle Tournament."

"Struggle Tournament? What's that?"

"It's a new sport people are playing here in Twilight Village. They're holding the first ever tournament for it, and we thought it might be fun to go watch."

"Yeah, you should come." Said Meriwether. "It's a pretty big event."

Merlin shook his head. "Sorry, I… I don't think so."

Flora sighed, but nodded in understanding. "Of course. Well, we'd best get ready to go, right girls?"

"Oh, yes, I think you're right." Fauna replied. The three fairies gathered their dresses and began to file out of the room. No one noticed, but Flora and Millicent exchanged cold stares as they passed by.

"Why aren't you going?" Millicent asked.

"Oh, just because." Merlin replied. "I mean, who wants to see one dummy try to beat up another dummy with a stick?"

"Still, you really haven't left the tower in three months. You shouldn't be stuck here with me."

"I don't mind staying, really."

Millicent looked Merlin in the eye, a serious look on her face. "Merlin, please. I want you to go have some fun. I'll have Diablo with me, so I won't be lonely. And besides, you shouldn't be gone too long, right?"

"I guess… but are you sure?"

"Yes. Please just go and have fun, okay?"

Merlin hesitated a moment, but sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll go. But don't expect me to enjoy it."

Millicent just gave him a quick kiss and laughed. "We'll consider it punishment for something you'll do in the future then."

---

Merlin, along with the others, headed off for the tournament around an hour or two before dawn, leaving Millicent at the tower. An hour later she stood just outside with Diablo on her arm as she watched the sun sink behind the trees of the nearby woods.

"It's quiet, isn't it my pet?" She said, stroking Diablo's feathers. "I didn't realize just how enjoyable the silence could be. I'd been alone so long… but now that I have better control of my powers, and you and Merlin, I don't feel so lonely anymore. Still… I don't see why I should be stuck here."

Diablo sat quietly, enjoying the attention. But then he turned to the woods, as though he sensed something. With a strange grin he flew off, much to Millicent's surprise.

"Diablo! Come back!" She called, running after the raven. She ran straight into the woods, but soon lost sight of him. "Diablo! Where are you?" She looked into the woods, as the shadows grew longer, and considered turning back. Diablo would certainly return sooner or later, right?

But suddenly, she felt an odd presence, and heard a strange, haunting melody in the air. She suddenly became mesmerized, and instinctually followed the sound, completely oblivious to the fact that it led her farther and farther away from the tower and deep into the woods.

The sound continued, leading her farther and father away, as the sun sank lower and lower, until she came to a small clearing, illuminated by a small fire. Sitting next to the fire was a man wearing armor.

"Welcome." He said, as Millicent approached. "I'm so glad you could join me."

Millicent heard the song fade from her mind, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Who… who are you?"

"Don't play games." The man said harshly as he stood up and approached her. He towered over her, his horned helmet a frightening sight.

Millicent was a little intimidated, but didn't show it. "What do you mean? Why am I here?"

"I used a special spell to summon you. It's quite the useful spell, don't you think?"

"Yes… but I still don't know what you want with me."

The man grabbed her arm and gave it a painful squeeze. "Stop playing innocent you little witch! You know who I am and why I'm here!"

Millicent struggled against his grip. "No, I don't! Now let me go!"

The man looked into her eyes and strangely his grip loosened. "You don't remember, do you?" He laughed cruelly. "How very interesting! To think, you don't even recognize me…" He removed his helmet to reveal his face to her, and for some reason she couldn't help but gasp in shock. He had dark hair, yellow eyes and green skin, just like her. And his face was deformed by terrible burn scars. "…Me, your own father!"

---

Merlin and the others headed home from the Village after the tournament ended. It was almost dark now, and Merlin looked up at the stars as he walked.

"Didn't you even enjoy yourself a little?" Archimedes asked.

"You know I can't stand stuff like that." Merlin replied. He then smiled a little. "Although, I must say this Struggle does require a little more skill than those foolish jousting tournaments we see at home."

"I still don't see why you had to hit me…" Jafar grumbled to Meriwether.

"Someone has to keep you in line, you letch." She replied.

"All I was doing was innocently talking to those girls!"

"Asking three girls to be your wives is not 'innocent' Jafar!"

"I hope Millicent hasn't been too bored being by herself." Said Fauna. "Maybe we should have bought her something while we were there."

"Like what?" Flora asked. "More black fabric for her macabre wardrobe?"

Merlin stopped suddenly and became alert. He heard an eerie sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was the same tune from his visions. "Wait. Listen." He said. Everyone stopped and heard the sound.

"What is that?" Flora asked, as unsettled as the others.

Without answering, Merlin took off into the woods, followed by the others.

---

Millicent slowly backed up and leaned on a tree for support, suddenly finding it hard to breath. "What… What did you say?" She asked.

"That's right." The man continued, moving closer to her and smiling cruelly at her. "I am your father, Lord Mephisto, sorcerer of the forbidden lands." He placed a hand on his face. "And you… you're the demon who gave me these scars… destroyed my castle… and murdered my wife."

"M-murdered…?" Suddenly, a flood of memories burst into her mind, of the green flames, the sorrow she felt, and the sad, beautiful face.

"That's right. In a fit of rage, your green flames destroyed everything I own. And for that, you must die." Mephisto drew a long, jagged sword from a sheath, and held it ready to strike.

Millicent didn't seem to see the sword, nor hear the threat made against her. She just stared blankly ahead and sank to her knees. _She… died? _She asked herself. _And I was responsible? But how? Why? …Why…_

Mephisto looked down on her, a small trace of pity marking his face momentarily. "I truly am sorry it had to come to this…" He said. "I've seen how much your powers have progressed. You would have made a fine student…" Mephisto held the sword in both hands and raised it above his head, preparing to strike.

In a blur of motion, too quick for normal eyes to see… the blade came down.

---

Dun-Dun-**DUN**! Suspenseful! Anyhow, hope this chapter was good. Tune in next time to see what happens next!

Oh, and go to my profile page and you'll find links to pictures of Millicent, Merlin, The three Good Fairies, and Jafar, drawn by the awesome and tallented Lady Isla! She drew them all except for one pic of Millicent, which is mine. But trust me, hers are cooler.


	7. Chain of Memories

Okay everyone, this chapter should prove very interesting ideed. Hold onto your socks!

(I only own Mephisto and one other character. She'll be easy to spot.)

Mephisto held the sword in both hands and raised it above his head, preparing to strike.

In a blur of motion, too quick for normal eyes to see… the blade came down.

But before it could connect with its victim, Merlin jumped in the way and used a reflect spell to shield Millicent.

Mephisto staggered back in surprise, as Flora, Fauna, Meriwether and Jafar joined Merlin, standing protectively in front of Millicent.

"How sweet." Mephisto said mockingly. "So she has little friends to protect her. Stand aside children, this is between me and her."

"I don't think so." Merlin shot back, holding up his wand. "What do you want with Millicent?"

"That is none of your concern. Now stand aside!" Merlin and the others stood their ground. "No? Very well… then I'll move you myself!" Mephisto raised his hand and a staff topped with a green orb appeared in it. He ran at Merlin and swatted him away before he could defend himself, knocked the fairies off their feet with a wind spell, and punched Jafar in the gut, all in a matter of seconds.

With no one left standing, Mephisto turned his attention back to Millicent, who still sat on the ground, staring blankly ahead. "Now my Dear…" He said, taking his sword in hand once more. "Where were we?"

He began to near Millicent, but stopped when a fireball hit him in the back. He turned angrily to see Merlin stagger to his feet. "Get… away… from her!" Merlin growled.

"You're such a foolish young wizard." Mephisto said with a laugh. "Do you really think you can defeat me? I am a powerful sorcerer!"

Mephisto raised his staff to cast a spell, but stopped when Yen Sid appeared in a flash before him. "Stop!" He shouted. "This has gone far enough!"

"Master Yen Sid!" Merlin called happily. "How did you know to come?"

"I could sense the dark magic, even from the tower." Yen Sid explained. He turned to Mephisto. "As for you, I thought I told you to stay away from my students."

"You old fool." Said Mephisto. "You have no idea of what you're tampering with!" He glared at Yen Sid, but seemed to see something in the Sorcerer's eyes that made him smile evilly. "Or perhaps… you _do _know. In that case, I pity you all the more."

"Leave, now!" Yen Sid raised his hand, prepared to cast a spell.

Mephisto hesitated a moment, but finally decided not to chance it. "Very well. But know this: I will have her, one way or another." He raised his staff and disappeared from sight.

As Flora and the others got back up, Merlin ran to Millicent, who still stared blankly ahead.

"Is she okay?" Fauna asked.

Merlin looked at her, checking for injuries. "I don't know. Millicent?" He placed a hand on her face and lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Millicent, wake up. Please."

Millicent's eyes seemed vacant, as if her mind was a million miles away. a single word escaped her lips: "Mother…?" She collapsed into Merlin's arms, and he tenderly stroked her hair.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Meriwether asked.

"I do not know." Yen Sid replied. He turned to glance at Millicent's unconscious form. "However… it would seem there is more to Millicent then we thought…"

---

_Millicent looked around herself to see she was in a large castle. Grand, yet barren and gloomy. She searched the halls for what seemed like hours, glancing at the many gargoyle figures in fear. She passed by a tall mirror and looked at her reflection to see herself. She appeared the same, only ten years younger, and with shorter hair. She stared at her six year old form in wonder, though it felt natural to be this age._

"_Millicent," A soft voice called. "Did you get lost?" Millicent turned to see a woman walking down the hall. She wore a long flowing whit dress that reminded Millicent of Christmas snow, and her hair was long, and dark. Her eyes were crystal blue, her lips were rose red, and her face was soft and kind looking. From her back grew two fairy wings._

"_No, I wasn't lost." Millicent answered, walking up to the woman._

_The woman smiled and lifted Millicent into her arms, holding her lovingly. "Of course not. Now come along Dear, and we'll go have a cup of tea."_

_Millicent hugged the woman with a smile. But her smile became a frown when she noticed a tall man walk in._

"_Why do you coddle that child so?" The man asked. His hair was dark, and his skin green. He did not have any scars yet. "Really Benevolentia, it's so unbecoming."_

"_She is my child," Benevolentia replied. "And I will show her as much affection as I wish Mephisto."_

_Mephisto shook his head. "Millicent has the potential to become a great sorceress. But how will she ever accomplish that if we keep treating her as a child?"_

"_She is a child." Benevolentia replied, her voice still calm and soft, yet at the same time stern and determined. "Why can't you see that?"_

_Mephisto just turned away and walked down the hall._

_Millicent frowned. She remembered now just how little she cared for her father._

_Her father, Lord Mephisto. He was a powerful lord, ruling over a large mountain area, and was an accomplished sorcerer in his own right. However, it was said he tampered in the dark arts, and his skin had turned green as punishment for his unholy deeds. The few subjects that lived under his rule feared him terribly._

_Millicent did as well, though she didn't like to admit it. Her mother could tell though, and lovingly hugged her closer, to comfort her. "It's alright Dear," She said, softly. "Everything is okay." She began to hum a lullaby to Millicent, who rested her head and closed her eyes, as she breathed in her mother's scent. _

_Her mother, Benevolentia. She was perhaps one of the greatest fairies to ever exist. Her powers over ice and snow were beyond compare, as was her ability to communicate with any animal, especially birds. She was a kind, gentle woman, with beautiful eyes that bespoke of a loving soul. It had not been her idea to marry someone as despicable as Mephisto, but was forced to by her father, who had wanted her to marry someone of great power and standing. She had been unhappy for many years, until the day she gave birth to Millicent._

_Millicent, their only child, was as beautiful as her mother, but unfortunately had inherited her father's green skin. Many people gossiped that she was an abomination, deformed by her father's dark magic._

_Millicent mulled all of this over in her head, completely forgetting that she was merely experiencing old memories and reliving the past experiences as though they were just now happening. She and her mother had gone to her room to enjoy some tea, and she now sat in a comfortable chair near a window. She looked out at the dreary, desolate mountainside below, and thought of all the people who were leaving the area, calling it cursed… a _forbidden _mountain._

"_Mommy?" She said. "Can I ask something?"_

_Benevolentia took a sip of her tea and smiled down at her. "Of course Dear." She replied._

_Millicent hesitated, before finally looking her mother in the eye. "Am I… evil?"_

_Benevolentia gasped slightly. "Why would you ask such a thing?"_

"_Everyone says I am… that Father does evil things, and that I am too. Is that true?"_

_Benevolentia sighed and motioned for Millicent to sit in her lap. Once she had, Benevolentia looked down at her and smiled softly, though her smile seemed to have such sadness in it. "Darling, we each have a purpose in life. Sometimes that purpose involves good, sometimes bad. But we all end up serving a much greater purpose. All that we do has an effect on the world, and that, in turn, helps to change it. True, some people change it for the worse… but I know you will change it for the better, someday, somehow. So Darling, please try to ignore all those people. Will you do that for me?"_

_Millicent smiled and nodded. Benevolentia smiled back and gave her a hug._

_Some time later, though Millicent couldn't tell how long, she found herself playing alone in her room, playing with the few dolls she had. But she then heard a sound and got up to investigate. She left her room and walked down a long hall, nearing her parent's room, where she saw the door open slightly._

_As she approached the door, she couldn't help but feel a foreboding feeling, warning her that something was wrong. As she got closer, she could make out the sound of voices, arguing over something, and identified them as her mother and father._

_She looked carefully inside and saw them, both upset by something._

"_I cannot let you do this." Said Benevolentia. "It's not right."_

"_Don't talk to me about right and wrong." Mephisto shot back. "That child holds an enormous amount of power. We cannot let it be squandered. You yourself said she had a great destiny, why must you try to hold her back?"_

"_I don't wish to hold her back, I wish to protect her! Her destiny is great… but terrible. I will not allow you to make her a tool for your own selfish ends!"_

"_You have no say in it. I am lord of this castle, and your husband, and will do as I say!"_

_Benevolentia scowled bitterly and moved to look Mephisto in the eye. "I don't care about your status, nor this cursed union. I only care for my child. And I will die before I ever allow you to use her powers for your own twisted ends!"_

_Mephisto frowned angrily at Benevolentia. "If that is your wish… then so be it!" Suddenly, Mephisto slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor._

_He was about to do more, but Millicent rushed to Benevolentia's side. "Mother!"_

_Mephisto scowled down at her, his eyes ablaze with fury. "How long were you spying on us?" He asked angrily._

"_Leave her alone!" Benevolentia shouted. "You're not going to have her!"_

"_Silence!" Mephisto grabbed Millicent by the arm and pulled her away from Benevolentia. "She is my child, and I will do as I please!"_

_Benevolentia stood up quickly and raised her arms. She shouted a word in a strange language, and Mephisto became covered in ice. "Quickly!" She said, pulling Millicent away and running out of the room. _

_Millicent ran with her mother, as she heard the ice shatter. She knew Mephisto was coming._

_Benevolentia hurriedly led Millicent to the throne room and hid her behind the throne, placing a hand on her face. "Listen to me very carefully." She said, sounding short of breath. "We must get away from here."_

"_Mommy," Said Millicent, close to tears. "What's going on? Why is Father doing this?"_

_Benevolentia was about to answer, when they heard Mephisto burst in. "Give me the child!" He roared._

_Benevolentia rose and stood between him and Millicent. "Never! Not as long as I live!"_

_Mephisto growled as he drew a sword. He lunged for Benevolentia, but she blocked with a reflect spell, then fired back with Blizzaga._

_He dodged the attack, and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. Before she could get back up, he pointed the blade of the sword at her throat._

"_It's a pity it had to end this way." He said. "You are so beautiful. If only you could have learned your place…" _

_He was just about to strike, when he heard Millicent shout. "Stop it!" He tunred and gasped in terror to see her, her eyes were glowing, and all around her seemed to become devoid of light. She scowled terrible as she glared at her father and said, "Get… away… from her!"_

_Mephisto, trying to mask his fear, held his sword and approached Millicent. "My daughter…" He said, trying to sound affectionate, despite the fact that he held his sword ready to strike. "Let's not be this way. You are my child, and I only wish to bring you to your full potential."_

"_Silence!" Millicent shouted, shocking both Mephisto and Benevolentia by the strange, grown up voice she spoke with now. "You dare call yourself my father? How conceited you are. You have performed your final evil deed, Mephisto. Now die!"_

_Suddenly, a burst of green flames erupted from her hands, hitting Mephisto and sending him flying across the room. He got back up, his hands covering his face, as he cried out in pain. "My face! My face!"_

_Millicent, still lost in her terrifying madness, laughed at Mephisto's pain, as green flames began to appear all around, and all through the castle, setting it ablaze._

_Benevolentia got back to her feet and looked on in terror. "Millicent!" She shouted. "Stop this, please!"_

_When she heard her mother's voice, Millicent seemed to return to normal and looked around in fear at the growing flames all around. "Mommy, what's happening?" She asked._

_Benevolentia tried to get to her, but a beam suddenly gave out, falling right on top of her._

_Millicent rushed to her and kneeled down next to her. "Mommy, are you alright?" She asked._

_Benevolentia tried to move the beam both on her own and with magic, but she was too badly injured. "Millicent," She said. "You have to get out of here."_

"_But what about you?" Millicent began to cry._

"_Don't worry about me. Just go, please."_

"_But…"_

"_Shh, it will be alright. Just go, get as far from here as you can." She took a ring off of her finger and handed it to Millicent. "Take this to remember me by. Now go, hurry while you still can!"_

_Millicent hesitated, but finally ran from the throne room. She cried bitterly as she made her way out of the castle, along with all of the servants and anyone else in the castle. Everyone immediately fled the mountain, believing the green fire to be an evil omen, and left Millicent alone, crying for her lost mother._

_That was when something inside of her snapped, and she forgot everything up to that moment. She forgot her mother, her father, her home… everything but her name and her sorrow._

_She finally left the burning ruins and fled, not knowing where she would go, only to wander for the next ten years._

---

Millicent awoke slowly and looked up to see Merlin looking down at her, his concern easily seen on his face.

She slowly sat up, feeling as tired as though she had just experienced everything in her dream, and turned to him.

"Millicent, I'm so glad you're awake." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible…" she admitted. "How long have I been asleep?"

"about twelve hours. We were all so worried for you. Who was that guy, and what did he want with you?"

"It's a long story… a very long story…"

---

Later, Millicent related all of her restored memories to everyone, and told them about her mother and father, and how she had lost her memory in the first place.

Yen Sid stroked his beard after hearing the story and nodded. "So, that is why he wishes to capture you." He said. "I have known of his presence for some time now, but didn't wish to alarm you. Perhaps if I had warned you, this could have been avoided."

"But at least your memory is back." Fauna said, trying to make the best of the situation.

"But, is that a good thing?" Meriwether asked quietly.

Millicent frowned sadly. "All these years… I could never figure out what had happened to me… who I was… and now it's all come back to me. How could I have left my own mother like that?"

Merlin put his arm around her comfortingly. "There was nothing you could have done." He said. "It's not your fault."

"But it is, don't you see? It was because of that fire I created. It's all my fault…"

Millicent got up and left the room. Merlin followed.

"Will she be okay Mater Yen Sid?" Fauna asked.

Yen Sid shook his head. "I'm not sure." He replied. "But one thing is certain. We will all have to be on guard. This Mephisto will not give up so easily… I can tell, we are in for a rough time."


	8. Hope?

Hey again! Another chapter is up and ready to read!

Don't get your hopes up, tho. It's not much of a chapter. Sorry.

I just want to take this opportunity to thank Lady Isla for inspiring me to continue this story with her wonderful reviews and wonderful art. I can honestly say I don't think I'd have been able to keep this story going the way I have if not for her.

Thanks Isla.

(I still own nothing.)

---

It was a few days later that Merlin sat in the Tower's study, looking through some old books. He needed the distraction to take his mind off of everything.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Archimedes asked, as Merlin sorted through several books.

"I'm trying to find out more about the Light." Merlin replied. "The wars all across the world have been getting worse and I can feel a definite imbalance. Something bad is going on." Merlin looked through a book, put it down, and opened another.

"Are you sure you're not just feeling on edge about that creep in the armor?"

Merlin sighed and put down the book he was reading. "It's almost been a week Archimedes… but we've all been so on edge. What if he tries again?"

"I wouldn't worry so much." Archimedes spoke reassuringly. "Master Yen Sid is more than a match for him."

"Maybe… but what about Millicent? She's barely been out of her room in days. I'm worried about her."

Merlin sighed again and picked up another book.

Archimedes wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything helpful, so he just remained quiet.

It was then that Flora slowly entered. She walked in so quietly that Merlin didn't notice her at first, but he smiled warmly at her when he did. "Hey, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh, just boredom." She replied. "Yen Sid hasn't had us train for awhile now. Truth be told, I think even he was shaken up."

Merlin nodded. "I think so too."

Flora took a seat near Merlin and looked at him. "So… how's Millicent?"

"I'm not sure. She's barely even spoken to me. I try talking to her… but its not easy."

"I see… Do you think…? No, never mind. It's a bad idea."

Merlin leaned forward a little. "What?"

"I was just thinking… maybe I could talk to her? I know we don't see eye to eye, but everyone else has already tried, why not me?"

Merlin pondered this a moment, before he finally nodded. "Maybe you're right. Want me to go with you?"

Flora shook her head, as she stood up. "No, I'll be alright. Wish me luck."

Flora walked out of the room with a smile, despite the fact she was feeling very nervous about now.

---

Flora reached Millicent's room and slowly opened the door, peering inside to see her sitting alone on her bed in the dim light. Diablo resting on her hand.

"Um… Millicent?" Flora said, as she cautiously entered the room. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Millicent looked up at her. Flora expected to see hate, or resentment, as usual… but oddly enough, she saw what seemed to be a sad smile on her face, as though Millicent were glad to see here. "Yes, please come in." Millicent said, her voice soft and almost too quiet to hear.

Flora slowly neared Millicent's bed and sat down next to her. "Look…" She began. "I know you don't want to talk to me… but everyone is worried for you. Flora, Master Yen Sid, Merlin… even Jafar and Meriwether have been worried. I know you've been through something awful… but maybe you should come out of your room and let everyone know you're okay?"

Millicent sighed and placed a hand over her ring, rubbing it affectionately. "I know… But how can I face anyone after what I've done?"

"What happened was years ago." Flora replied. "And it wasn't your entire fault. You can't keep blaming yourself."

"Why not? And why would you care anyway?"

Flora was about to respond, but stopped herself. How could she respond to that, when she honestly didn't know if she cared or not?

"Anyway," Millicent continued. "Even if my mother's death wasn't my fault, what happened to all of you was. If it hadn't been for me, that maniac would never have come here."

"But what would have happened then?" Flora argued. "If you'd never come here you might have died by now. Is that honestly what you want? Because nobody here wants that."

Millicent turned to Flora with a quizzical look. "Not even you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. And… I know we have our differences, but you're still a person. A person that is cared about by people close to me. That makes you close to me, too… in a way."

Millicent nodded her head. "I suppose you're right."

"So…" Flora stood up and moved closer to the door. "Will you come out now? Everyone's been waiting."

Millicent hesitated a moment more, but finally stood up and walked to the door. "Then let's not keep them waiting any longer." She said, before walking out into the hallway.

Flora smiled and let a heavy sigh of relief escape from her chest before following. In the hall, the two girls walked side-by-side. They didn't say anything, or really even look at each other again, and yet there seemed to be an unspoken pact of peace between them.

_I'm not sure… _Millicent thought to herself. _But perhaps Flora isn't so bad after all. Maybe there's hope for a friendship between us after all._

---

In the common room, Merlin, Fauna and Meriwether sat quietly, each reading a different book on magic in order to study.

Merlin heard the door open and looked up to see Flora and Millicent enter, and smiled. Putting down his book, he stood up from his chair and walked over to Millicent.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She said to him. She then turned to the other fairies. "All of you. I'm better now."

"I'm glad." Said Merlin. "I really was worried."

Millicent returned his smile, and put her arms around him and held him close. Merlin gladly did the same.

Flora couldn't help but look away with a sad look on her face. She knew this was the right thing, that Merlin wasn't meant for her… but it still hurt.

Fauna and Meriwether, possibly sensing their sister's discomfort, got up and walked over to Millicent, interrupting her moment with Merlin.

"We're glad you're okay, too." Said Fauna. "We've all been concerned."

Millicent managed a smile for Fauna, but frowned after taking a look around the room. "Where's Jafar?" She asked.

"We don't know." Meriwether replied. "Probably getting himself into trouble, I'd bet."

---

Jafar snuck through the winding hallways of the tower, going through door after door, trying to find his way back to Yen Sid's loft.

"Why won't these blasted doors work?" He asked himself. But then, he opened another door and found himself at his destination.

"Finally," He said, as he walked over to the desk. "I've been waiting a long time to read you. What kind of magical secrets do you hold…?"

He opened the book and read the first words. "The Beginning."

Intrigued, he continued to read it to himself. "Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within…"

"Hmm, whatever the blazes **that **is supposed to mean."

"That is not for you to read…" Jafar jumped when he heard Yen Sid's voice, and turned to see the sorcerer glaring at him.

---

Down in the study, Millicent was filled in on occurrences that had happened while she had confined herself to her room, and smiled happily. Things seemed to be returning to normal.

But then, everyone turned and saw Yen Sid enter, Jafar walking in front of him like a prisoner.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"Jafar has broken my trust." Yen Sid replied. "He snuck into a room he was not meant to enter, and was trying to steal magic."

"I swear, I had no idea where I was!" Jafar argued. "Please Master, you must understand…"

"I understand that you merely wish for power. Such an attitude will only lead to your destruction." Yen Sid turned to the door. "Come with me Jafar."

Yen Sid led Jafar out the door, and out of the tower, and the others followed.

"I am sorry Jafar." Yen Sid said in a mournful voice. "But I cannot teach you any more."

"You're throwing me out for one mistake?" Jafar asked.

"It's not just that Jafar. There is no more I can do for you, if pursuit of power is the path you've chosen. Goodbye." Yen Sid turned without another word and walked back into the tower.

Merlin watched the sorcerer enter and turned to Jafar, who glared hatefully at the now empty doorway.

"Jafar…" He said, sounding truly sorry for him. "I…"

"Save it." Jafar snapped back. "I don't need nor want pity. I've learned all I need from him, and have no further use for this place."

Merlin sighed sadly. "Very well… if that's your choice. Then, I guess this is goodbye?"

Jafar turned to Merlin and offered one of his snake-like smiles. "Who knows? Perhaps our paths will cross again. Until that day… it's been an interesting experience knowing all of you. Who knows? Perhaps now I can find myself a talking bird, like yours Merlin."

"I feel sorry for that poor bird…" Archimedes muttered, as he sat on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin, Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether each took their turn to bid Jafar farewell, and then went back inside, leaving just Millicent and Jafar alone.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Said Millicent.

"You must be so relieved." Jafar replied with a chuckle.

"No… I'm not. Somehow… I'm sad that you're going. Like it may be the last time we'll see each other, at least as we are now."

Jafar seemed surprised for a moment, but smiled. "You know what Millicent? I still say we're a lot alike. I hope one day you and I can meet again. I have a feeling we could really do anything we wanted, if we worked together. In a way… I'm almost jealous of old Merl." Millicent blushed slightly, but then glared, a little bit angered by Jafar's cocky attitude. "But then, perhaps you won't like the chivalrous hero forever."

"Will you be alright?" The question seemed to come from curiosity, more than caring.

"Ah, so you're showing concern for me? That's so touching. But yes, I'll be fine. As I've said, I come from a long line of viziers, and can easily find a job in Agrabah. And besides… after doing a little bit of study I came across a legend about certain wondrous cave. If the legends are true, and I can find it, I'll have everything I could wish for." Jafar turned and began to walk away. "Farewell Millicent!"

Millicent watched as Jafar walked away, and oddly enough she smiled. It wasn't a smile of happiness, or any other emotion she knew… but somehow she knew she would see Jafar again someday.

---

There it is! We're getting close to the end now, but there's still more to come!

And by the way, for those who don't know, that book Jafar read is the same one Sora read in KH2.

Thanks for readin'!


	9. The End Draws Near

Well, at long last an update! Hope you all like it!

(I only own Mephisto, Ansem the great (father to the Ansem we all know that I don't own) and Hikari.)

That night, a harsh blizzard arose in Twilight Village. As the snow fell heavily outside, Merlin and Millicent sat alone in the common room in front of a fire place. Merlin sat reading the book he'd bought in that book shop months ago, and Millicent rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"It's called The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh." He replied. "I bought it on that first trip we took to Twilight Village a few months ago."

"What's it about?"

"Well, it's about a bear named Pooh, and his friends who live in a place called the Hundred Acre Wood."

Millicent yawned slightly. "Sounds… nice."

Merlin turned to her with a concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Millicent sat up and shook her head. "No, nothing. I guess I was just thinking about Jafar. Somehow, I guess I can't get used to him being gone."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. It does seem kinda weird."

Millicent turned to stare at the fire in the fireplace, as it crackled and flickered.

Merlin saw the look on her face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's more bothering you… isn't there?"

Millicent closed her eyes. "Jafar was selfish, and power hungry… what if I'm just like him?"

"What?"

"When I lost control of my powers the first time I became someone else. Someone… someone who enjoyed seeing the destruction she caused. How do you know that isn't my true nature?"

Merlin just put his arm around Millicent and held her close. "I know that isn't your true nature. Because this is the true you."

Millicent looked up at him and managed a small smile.

Just then, they heard a sound at the door and got up to investigate. Merlin opened the door and they both gasped when a small form collapsed in front of them.

Millicent looked at the small child, bundled up in a coat and immediately got to her knees to check him. "It's Ansem!" She said, as Merlin helped her check his vitals. "He's freezing. Let's get him to the fire!"

Millicent picked little Ansem up off the floor and put him down near the fire, then quickly took off his coat, as it was covered in melting snow.

"What was he doing out in this blizzard?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Millicent replied. "But we have to warm him up and get him to wake up, or we might lose him." Millicent picked Ansem up and held him in her arms, rubbing his cheeks and arms to warm him up.

Ansem's eye began to open and he moaned.

"It's working." Said Millicent. "Quick, get him something warm to drink."

Merlin got up and rushed to another room and came back with a cup of hot tea.

Millicent carefully helped Ansem drink some of the tea, and the child finally regained full consciousness. He looked around and smiled when he saw Merlin and Millicent.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Ansem, what were you doing out there?" Millicent asked. "In that blizzard you could have been killed!"

"I wanted to see you again." Ansem replied. "I asked father if he would take me, but he said there was no need and just forgot about it."

"That was no reason to run away." Said Merlin. "Your parents must be worried."

Ansem looked away with a frown. "Not my father. He'll never care about me." Millicent, knowing how Ansem felt, stroked the boy's hair like a big sister.

Merlin sighed and stood up, motioning for Millicent to join him across the room. She carefully set Ansem down and walked over to talk to Merlin out of the child's hearing.

"We have to get him home as soon as possible, but I don't think we can take him in this weather. I'm going to go find Yen Sid and the girls and tell them what's going on."

Millicent nodded as Merlin turned to go up the stairs. She turned back to Ansem, as he sat near the fire and sipped on his tea.

Millicent took a seat next to Ansem and he smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you again." He said.

"It's good to see you, too." Millicent replied. "But did you really come all this way just to see me?" Ansem nodded. "Well, I'm a little flattered. But I wish you hadn't done something so reckless."

"I had to come. I thought you could protect me."

"Protect you? From what?"

Ansem became quiet suddenly, and turned to stare at the fire. "I don't know…" He said finally. "It's just… I've been scared. I know something is going to happen… but I don't know what."

Millicent stared in concern at the child. He really did have an uncanny wisdom about him… but there was also such sadness. Sadness she hadn't noticed before.

---

Later, after Yen Sid and the others had learned about the situation, Yen Sid decided to let Ansem stay the night until the blizzard ended. Merlin and the fairies would take him home in the morning.

In the meantime, Yen Sid created a room for him to stay the night in. He was sent to bed, but he insisted Millicent stay with him awhile, so she stayed with him till he fell asleep, then went to her own room.

In her room, Diablo sat perched on her finger, as usual, as she stroked his feathers.

"I feel bad for Ansem." She said to the raven. "He seems so sad. And his father isn't much better than mine was…. Though at least he's not as dangerous." At the mention of her father, Millicent sighed heavily. "My pet, do you think we can stay hidden from him for long?" Diablo, of course, didn't answer. Millicent heard a knock on her door and said "Come in."

The door opened and Merlin stepped in. "Hey." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," She replied, as Merlin sat down next to her. "Just a little worried about Ansem, that's all."

"Don't worry; he'll be back with his family by tomorrow." Merlin smiled at her, and she tried to return it, but failed.

"That's not really what worries me…" She continued. "I just get the strange feeling that… that something is going to happen to him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Maybe it's just my imagination." Millicent sighed, and continued to stroke Diablo's feathers.

Merlin placed a hand on her should, in an effort to comfort her. "Don't worry." He said. "He'll be fine."

Millicent nodded and turned to Merlin again. "Yes, you're right. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

"Oh, no that's alright. I'll see you in the morning then." Merlin got up and gave Millicent a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night."

"You too." Millicent replied, as Merlin walked to the door. But when Merlin was about to leave she stopped him. "Merlin, wait…"

"Yes?" He asked.

Millicent paused a moment before speaking again. "Never mind… it's nothing."

Merlin paused for a moment, but finally nodded. "Good night Millicent." He said, then added "I love you."

Millicent replied "I love you, too" and Merlin shut the door, leaving Millicent alone again.

---

At that moment, at the inn where King Ansem the Great, his wife Hikari, and their court were staying, there was a great commotion over young Ansem's disappearance.

"Where could he have gone?" Hikari asked worriedly. "What if he's lost in that storm?"

"Calm yourself." Ansem the Great said to his wife. If he was worried as well, he did a good job of hiding it. He turned to his subjects. "Are you certain he's not here at the inn?"

"We're positive Sire." One of Ansem's advisors replied. "And we have searched as much of the village as we could, and he was nowhere to be found."

The King of Radiant Garden sighed in frustration. "That boy… He has been told not to wander off!"

"Are you certain he simply wandered away?" Everyone in the room turned to see a man in dark armor, wearing a dragon-faced helmet to hide his face, standing at one end of the room. "How do you know the child was not abducted?"

"Who are you?" Ansem the Great demanded. "And how did you get here?"

"I am no one of consequence." Mephisto replied. "However, I do have information about your son…"

"Then tell us."

"You think he simply left? That he just wandered away in such a frightening storm?" Mephisto asked. "I think not. No, he was taken. By the same dark demon that destroyed my castle, murdered my wife, and left me scarred. She has the appearance of a girl, though her skin is green, and she has yellow eyes and black hair."

"Wait." Said Hikari. "Wasn't she one of the children that brought Ansem back when he wandered away on our last visit to Twilight Village?"

"She is a student of the Sorcerer Yen Sid, who lives nearby." Mephisto continued. "And it is she that has your son."

"This makes no sense." Said Ansem. "I know of Yen Sid, and he is a great sorcerer who uses his magic for good purposes. Why would his student take my son?"

"She is a master of deception." Mephisto explained. "No doubt she has fooled Yen Sid. But I know her true nature."

"And why should I believe a man who hides his face and appears from thin air?"

"You may choose whether you believe me or not. But I warn you, this girl is a threat to all." With that, Mephisto raised his staff and slowly disappeared, leaving only the light from the green orb, which floated away.

Everyone gasped at the sight, and turned to their king.

"What now?" Hikari asked.

"We shall continue to search for Ansem." The King replied. "And if we find that he was taken by this girl, she shall be punished for her crimes… severely."

---

_Millicent could barely see anything through the thick darkness that surrounded her, but she could tell she was in a castle of some sort._

Where am I?_ She thought. Just then, she saw a form in front of her and saw that it was Ansem… but, to her surprise, he was older. Almost fully grown, in fact. He was about 20 years old or perhaps older, and bore a striking resemblance to his father. _

_Millicent soon realized that it was night-time, and Ansem stood before a window, looking up at the stars in the sky. _

What is he doing? _She wondered. Then she heard a noise coming from somewhere in the castle. Apparently, Ansem heard it too, for he followed the sound. It led him from the room he and Millicent were in, and down a long flight of stairs._

_Millicent followed, not even bothering to wonder why Ansem neither saw nor heard her, and they soon came to a large basement. Millicent wondered if this could have been the lowest point of the castle, as she followed Ansem inside. Everything was pitch-black, and Ansem light a nearby candle and took it from it's holder in the wall to hold before him, to look into the inky darkness._

_At first, he saw nothing, and turned to leave. But when he did he saw before him a small creature. This thing was small, and was black all over so that he was almost invisible in the darkness… one could even say that it was comprised of darkness itself, a shadow brought to life. When Millicent looked closely, she saw the creature had two antennae, which twitched about, as though it were an insect feeling about in new surroundings, and it was completely devoid of facial features, except for two round, glowing eyes, which were as yellow as her own, but empty._

_Ansem, unafraid of the strange being, looked at it and drew closer. "What are you…?" He asked._

_Though she couldn't tell why, Millicent was filled with dread by this encounter. _Don't touch it! _She thought, though she was trying to speak it aloud. _Leave it alone… Please Ansem… Ansem…! _Ansem did not hear her pleas, and drew even closer to the creature, who stared back with its eyes… those eyes that were so lifeless… soulless… _heartless…

---

"Ansem!" Millicent sat up quickly, and gasped. She looked around to see she was back in her own room, and sighed. It was only a dream.

Looking through her window to see the sun had risen and the storm had stopped, Millicent decided to check on Ansem. She quickly dressed herself and, with Diablo on her shoulder, headed to the boy's room.

She opened the door and peered in, but found it empty. "Oh no." She gasped. She quickly searched the room, hoping he would be hiding under the bed or something, but he wasn't there.

But then, she looked out the window and saw Ansem running through the snow, headed towards the forest.

Quickly, she ran out of the room and was about to head outside when she bumped into Merlin.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said. "I didn't know you were up. I was just going to check on Ansem and give him--"

"He's gone!" Millicent said quickly. "He's headed for the forest, we have to stop him!"

She ran past Merlin, who quickly followed.

They ran outside, neglecting to put on their jackets and looked around frantically for the missing child.

"He must already be in the forest." Said Merlin. "Which way was he going?"

Millicent pointed in the direction she saw Ansem going and said "That way."

The two quickly ran into the forest, calling out Ansem's name, in effort to find him. After awhile though, the cold began to get to them, and they grew tired.

Half an hour must have passed, as they searched, going deeper and deeper into the woods, but they still couldn't find Ansem.

"Where could he be?" Millicent wondered out loud, as she rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"Don't worry." Said Merlin. "We'll find him." He put an arm around her to help keep her warm.

Millicent leaned into the embrace and sighed. Meanwhile, Merlin made sure to keep a watchful eye open. He knew it was dangerous for Millicent to be out in the open like this. He wondered if they shouldn't head back and tell the others what had happened.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" Millicent asked, interrupting Merlin's thoughts. He turned to her and saw a thoughtful look on her face. "I know I'm putting myself in danger out here, but I can't just leave Ansem."

Merlin sighed. "I understand that…" He said. "But still, should we chance it like this? I don't even know how deep into the woods we are."

Millicent moved away from Merlin and walked ahead. "You can go back if you want." She said, perhaps more sharply than she wanted. Then added in a softer tone, "I won't make you endanger yourself."

"It's not my life I'm worried about." Merlin said, as he reached out and took hold of Millicent's arm. "I failed to protect you once from that monster… I'd never forgive myself if I ever failed again."

Millicent slowly turned to look back at Merlin, a surprised look on her face. "How do you do that…?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Act so selfless and heroic. You always seem ready to save the day, to be the hero. All I've ever managed to do is cause more pain in my life."

Merlin paused a moment, not sure how to answer. Finally, he let go of her arm and frowned uncertainly. "I… I just do what I know to be right. I don't know how better to explain it."

Millicent turned away again and folded her arms to better protect herself from the cold… though it really didn't bother her as much as it used to. "I always try to do that, too. But it always ends up doing more harm than good. How can my perception of what's right and your perception lead to such different ends?"

Merlin was about to try and think of a reply, but then he looked and saw something a short distance away. "Over there!" He called, pointing in the direction he was looking. He and Millicent rushed over in that direction and soon found a small form, lying in the cold snow. Millicent knelt down next to the form and saw that it was Ansem.

"What happened to him?" She demanded.

"He must have passed out from the cold." Merlin suggested. "He's not wearing a coat or anything to guard against the low temperature. We have to warm him up somehow…" Thinking quickly, Merlin dug away some snow until there was a bare patch of ground, and took down several strips of bark from a nearby tree. He arranged the bark strips in a pile on the ground and used a fire spell to dry and ignite them. "Bring Ansem close to the fire." Millicent did as she was told, and held the child close enough to the fire that its heat could warm him up.

Millicent sighed in relief to see Ansem stir and open his eyes to look at her. "Hi…" Ansem said weakly.

"What were you doing?" Millicent asked gently. "Going out again in this cold, without telling us?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought I heard someone calling me… I didn't mean to worry you so bad."

Millicent sighed again. She wondered just how this child could be so smart, yet cause so much trouble. "It's alright… just don't scare us like that again, okay?"

"Okay…"

Just then, Merlin remembered something. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." He reached into a pocket and brought out a book. "This is for you."

Ansem took the book in his hands and looked at it. "Winnie The Pooh?" He asked.

"That's right. I bought it awhile ago. I've always thought it had a destiny, and I think that destiny is with you."

"Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded with a smile. "I'm sure. I am rather fond of the book, but who knows? Maybe it'll find its way back to me someday when you're done with it."

Ansem nodded, and held the book close, before falling to sleep again; though this time he seemed much more at peace.

"We have to get him to safety." Said Merlin. "This fire won't last much longer."

Millicent nodded in reply, and looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. It was odd, but she felt a certain happiness at that moment. Ansem had worried her… terribly. And yet now that they had him again and would take him somewhere safe, she felt a certain warmth. Could this be what it actually felt like to do good? To actually make a difference for the better? She truly hoped so.

Just then, they heard the sounds of people talking in the distance, and Merlin got up to take a look.

"It's a search party." He informed Millicent. "And I think King Ansem and Queen Hikari are with them."

"Really?" Millicent asked. "They must be looking for Ansem!"

"Yeah," Merlin replied. "We'd better get him over to them—quickly."

Millicent nodded and picked Ansem up in her arms. She and Merlin then made their way towards the group of people searching the woods.

One of King Ansem's advisors saw the two approaching with little Ansem, and brought it to the King's attention.

Merlin and Millicent finally made it to the search party, but were surprised when Ansem's guards lowered their pears at them.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked. "We're here to bring Ansem back to you."

"You mean after you stole him in the first place?" King Ansem asked.

"What?"

"Last night we were informed that you…" He pointed an acusing finger at Millicent. "…Were the one who kidnapped him. And here we find him in your arms."

"What?!" Millicent demanded. "Who told you that?"

"A man in dark armor." The King answered. "He told us of your true nature, and that you had taken my son. Now hand him over, immediately."

Millicent couldn't believe her ears. She glowered angrily at the King, but carefully handed the still sleeping Ansem to a guard, who took him to his mother.

Hikari gladly took Ansem in her arms, then turned to her husband. "Ansem," She said. "They returned him, and he's uninjured. Perhaps they didn't take him after all?"

"Silence Hikari." King Ansem replied. He turned to glare at the two teens in front of him. "Guards, take these two into custody."

"Wait a minute!" Merlin demanded. "The man in the armor that told you Millicent stole Ansem is a liar! He's tried to kill Millicent before, on several occasions!"

"Silence!" King Ansem shouted. "I had doubted the man's honesty, but how can I deny the evidence of my own eyes? You two are guilty, and shall be punished for your crimes."

The guards drew closer with their spears, but Millicent glared defiantly at them.

"I think not!" She shouted. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow, and vines shot from the ground all around her. In fact, they were the same kinds of vines she had grown months before, but suddenly, something grew from the vines… something that revealed the vines' true nature…

"Thorns?" Merlin asked himself, shocked at the lethal plants Millicent now called upon.

"Seize her!" Ansem shouted at his shocked guards. They all raised their spears and were about to attack, when Millicent raised her arms.

"Stand back you fools!" She shouted, as more thorns grew, creating a barrier that stopped the guards. Hurriedly, Millicent took Merlin's arm and they ran before the guards could cut their way through.

As they ran, Merlin turned to Millicent. "Where did those thorns come from?" He asked.

"I don't know." Millicent replied. "I just instinctually decided to grow those vines, and I was so angry that those thorns appeared. Let's not bother with it now!"

Merlin agreed, and the two ran as fast as they could for the tower.

Meanwhile, after the guards had cut through the thorny barrier and found that the two teens had fled, the captain of the guards turned to King Ansem.

"Shall we pursue them?" He asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary," everyone turned to see Mephisto standing nearby. "By now they will be halfway to the Sorcerer's tower. He will undoubtedly protect them."

"Then what are we to do?" The king asked. "It would seem you spoke the truth, but how are we to make her pay for her crimes if she is under Yen Sid's protection?"

"Leave that to me Your Highness," Mephisto smiled cruelly behind his helmet. "I have tracked this demon for years… and soon I shall finally have her in my grasp."

---

At long last, Millicent is finally beginning her transformation into...

Well, if you don't already know then you'll have to wait. Bwahaha!

Tune in next time, when things really heat up!


	10. The Darkness Revealed

Another update! And let me tell you, I have been waiting a looooong time for this moment.

But for those of you who hate angst, sadness, creepiness, or any amount of blood, proceed with caution. I'm not saying this thing is gonna be really bloody or dark... just not cheery.

(I only own Mephisto. Nothing else.)

Merlin and Millicent soon returned to the tower, relieved to be in a safe place. But their relief was short lived when Yen Sid discovered what had happened. After severely reprimanding Merlin for being so reckless and endangering his and Millicent's life, he took Millicent aside to speak to her in private, leaving Merlin to sit alone in the study.

Yen Sid led Millicent into his private study, which surprised her, and sat down at his desk to look at her.

"Now then." He said. "Can you tell me what you were thinking; going against my orders and leaving the tower to go into the woods, where you were in danger?"

"Sir, if I hadn't Ansem might have gotten lost." Millicent replied. "I was just…"

"Your intentions may have been good," Yen Sid continued. "But the outcome of your actions did more harm than good. But that's not what concerns me the most. You mentioned the fact that you escaped because you were able to grow a barrier of… thorns?"

"Yes…?"

Yen Sid sighed dismally. "Millicent, I don't know any kind way of telling you this… but the magic you've been using, the purple lightening, the thorns, and especially the green fire… they are all forms of dark magic. Very dark magic…"

Millicent gasped. It felt as though she'd just been dealt a heavy blow. "Dark… magic…"

"Yes. I'm afraid it comes from your father. Millicent… I'm afraid it has become too dangerous to train you any further. I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, Millicent slammed her hands down on Yen Sid's desk. "You're sorry?!" She demanded. "Ever since I've come here you claimed you wanted to help me learn to control my powers, and yet you've continually found ways of restricting them! You're supposed to teach me, not limit me!"

Yen Sid stood up and faced Millicent, a stern look in his eyes. "I am supposed to teach those who will help to protect the world from a coming darkness, not aid those whose powers are a possible threat! To teach you any longer would endanger everyone, including yourself!"

Millicent frowned at Yen Sid and backed away towards the door. "Very well." She said. "Then I suppose I am no longer your student." With that, Millicent opened the door and left.

Once she was gone, Yen Sid sighed and fell back into his chair. "I have feared this day for years…" He said to himself. "But I did not imagine facing it would be this hard…"

---

Back in the study, Merlin sat reading a book, with Archimedes on his shoulder.

"You've got to admit," Said Archimedes. "It was rather reckless to just rush out after the boy."

"And what would you have done?" Merlin asked. "What if it had been you in my place?"

Archimedes didn't have a reply to that, so he remained quiet. Just then, Flora, Fauna and Meriwether came in, each with a concerned look on their faces.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Flora asked. "We heard what happened…"

"I'm fine." Merlin replied, closing his book. "It's Millicent I'm worried about. Yen Sid is talking to her now."

"Oh my." Said Fauna. "I do hope she isn't in too much trouble."

"Why not?" Meriwether asked bluntly. "After all, she should have told us all what had happened instead of just dragging you with her, endangering herself and causing trouble with a king of all people!"

"Oh really?" Everyone turned to see Millicent standing in the doorway, with Diablo on her shoulder. Her face was devoid of emotion as she stared at them with cold, empty eyes. "And… exactly what would you know about it?" Millicent walked over and stared Meriwether in the eye. Meanwhile, Meriwether was finding it hard not to feel a small twinge of fear. "What I do is my own business. And it does not concern rabble like you."

"Wait just a minute!" Said Meriwether. "How dare you talk to me like that! Why, I've a good mind to--"

"To do what? Make the sunshine too bright? Chill me with a slight breeze? Don't make me laugh!"

Merlin walked over to Millicent and looked at her, a worried expression on his face. "Millicent, what's gotten into you?" He asked.

Millicent turned to Merlin with a frown. "Ask your teacher." She responded. She then turned and walked away to another room. As she left, Diablo turned to the others with a devious smile, which was not lost on Archimedes.

Merlin was about to go after her, but before she passed through the door, Millicent said "Don't follow me Merlin, please." And slammed the door shut.

Merlin sighed sadly, but Flora comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her." She said. Merlin nodded gratefully, and Flora followed Millicent.

She passed through the door and found herself in the common room, where Millicent now stood as still and silent as a statue.

"Millicent?" Flora asked. "Are you alright?"

"No…" Millicent replied without even turning around. "I just don't understand why I can never do anything right. I've tried to do good things, but they always turn out terribly."

"That's not your fault." Flora said reassuringly. "It's hard to do the right thing… and even to recognize what is right."

Millicent turned to face Flora, but it was hard to tell what she was thinking. "Thank you for the concern Flora… really. I'm just going to go to my room now." Without another word, Millicent turned and walked away.

Flora stayed behind and breathed a heavy sigh. How could everything have gone so wrong, so fast?

---

The next day, Yen Sid sat at his desk, holding his tall, pointed hat in his hands. He appeared to be deep in thought.

Merlin opened the door slowly and stepped inside. "Sir?" He said, getting Yen Sid's attention. "May I speak to you?"

"Of course." Yen Sid replied. "Sit down Merlin."

Merlin did just that and turned to his teacher with a serious look on his face. "Sir, ever since yesterday Millicent has locked herself in her room, and won't come out to talk to me. What exactly happened between you?"

Yen Sid paused a moment before he replied. He placed his hat upon his head again and looked down at the book before him. "I informed her that I could no longer teach her…"

"What? But why?"

Yen Sid paused again. "Merlin… do you remember why I was teaching all of you in the first place?"

"Of course. You said that our world was facing a terrible danger, and that we would need to be prepared for it."

Yen Sid nodded. "Indeed. What I did not tell you, however, is that you are not going to be the only ones who must play a part in all of this. It was simply fate that brought you and the others to me. There is a much… much deeper meaning in all of this."

"There is? What is it?"

"Merlin… the world is made up of both light and darkness. Both good and bad forces shape our world's destiny, whether for good or evil. I can now tell you that you yourself will have a grand destiny ahead, and will play an important role in the protection of the light…

"However, there will be others. Others whose destiny it will be to oppose our efforts, and the efforts of others who will fight for the light. Others who will hold great and terrible power. But one, out of all these others will play the greatest role. They shall instigate terrible wars and cause terrible damage to many lives… and even help to revive an unspeakable evil. I foresaw this being's coming, just as I had foreseen everything else. I am still unsure… but I believe this prophecy is coming to pass."

Merlin allowed all of this information to soak in before asking "What are you saying?"

"I am sorry Merlin…" Yen Sid lowered his gaze. "Millicent has become too dangerous."  
Merlin's face fell and he stood up and rushed out of the room. He quickly made his way to Millicent's door and stood as if he were frozen. _It can't be true…_He said to himself, as he placed a hand on the doorknob. _I just can't be._

Merlin opened the door, and looked around, but he did not see Millicent anywhere. He at first considered looking through the tower to find her, but when he noticed that her coat was missing he realized the truth. She was gone.

Rushing to his room to grab his own coat, Merlin quickly ran outside and rushed into the woods to find her… before it was too late.

---

Millicent, holding Diablo close, walked slowly through the dense forest. She did not know where she was going, but she was grateful that the snow had melted.

Yet, that in itself was very strange, as it had melted in just a day. It was also strange to her that it was so warm, and that rain clouds began to gather in the dead of winter.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. If she couldn't even do anything right, what purpose could she serve? Yen Sid didn't want her. She was certain that the fairies would never forgive her. King Ansem and his subjects considered her a monster. And as for Merlin… she knew he deserved better. He didn't need someone who couldn't even control her dangerous powers. She knew that even if she did go back to his kingdom with him it wouldn't be long before she did something to ruin everything.

She had nothing now but Diablo, who she held tightly.

_Don't ever leave me, my pet…_ She pleaded silently. _If you do… I'll truly be alone._

Millicent finally stopped when she reached a clearing. By now it was dark, and the moon shone down brightly on her, as she sank to her knees. She sat there for what seemed like hours, staring up at the stars.

"Why…?" She asked herself "Why must I be this way? Why do I only receive pain when I try to do the right thing?"

_Perhaps because what you once perceived to be right is actually wrong…_ a voice inside of her replied. _After all, one person's concept of "right" is different from another's. Maybe what you've been led to believe is right is actually wrong._

"How can that be?" She asked, looking down at Diablo as though it was he who had spoken.

But when she heard the voice again, she realized it was not the raven… but herself. _Why should you concern yourself with such silly notions of protecting the light? Yen Sid himself said the world would end, anyway. Why not concern yourself with your own preservation? You truly are powerful… you need not fall prey to anyone else. Ever again._

"But what about Merlin…?" As if on cue, Millicent heard someone walk up and turned to see Merlin enter the clearing.

When he saw her he ran to her and held her close. "Why did you leave like that?" He asked.

Millicent's eyes filled with tears as she released Diablo and held Merlin tightly. Diablo flew away and roosted in a nearby tree, watching in disdain.

"I'm sorry…" Millicent said. "But I couldn't stay. I just couldn't…"

Merlin loosened his grip and looked at Millicent. "But it's dangerous out here. That madman might still be after you. And I couldn't live with myself if anything had happened to you."

Millicent looked back at Merlin. He had been so concerned for her, and he wanted so much to protect her. Could it be… was it possible she had done something right? Did Merlin need her after all? If so, then she had almost hurt him far more than she'd ever feared doing. She smiled a little, as she and Merlin both stood up. "I'm sorry." She said. "I was just…"

Merlin shook his head. "Never mind." He said softly. "Let's just go home, okay?"

The two smiled again, and were about to kiss when they heard a dark voice laughing. They turned around fast to see Mephisto leaning against a nearby tree.

"I hate to break up such a touching moment…" He said. "But I'm afraid your time is up." He walked away from the tree and held up his staff. From the staff came a blast of dark energy which knocked Merlin to the ground.

Millicent was about to run to him, but found herself paralyzed. She watched in fear as Mephisto walked towards her. "You've eluded me long enough…" He said sharply. "Now your time has finally come!"

Mephisto was just about to strike her with his staff when suddenly Diablo swooped down from the sky and grabbed it. He then dropped it into Millicent's hands.

It was only for a split second, but to Millicent there was a long pause. The staff felt so light to her, and fit almost perfectly in her hands. She looked at the green orb at the top of the staff and became mesmerized by its eerie glow. Something about that staff fit her. Appealed to her… Called to her.

However, she soon snapped out of her daze when Mephisto drew his long sword and tried to bring it down on her head.

Millicent raised the staff and blocked the attack, but she felt her strength leave her as Mephisto pushed down with his sword. "Give me back my staff!" He shouted. He then lifted his foot and kicked Millicent away. She fell to the ground, the staff in her hand, and looked up to see Mephisto stand over her.

"I have had enough of this game!" He hissed. He raised the sword and was about to run her through, when suddenly something came between them…

Millicent gasped in terror when she realized it was Merlin that had jumped in front of her, and had used himself as a shield. The sword pierced his should, right above the heart, and he fell to the ground.

_No… not again!_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, such a pity…" Mephisto said in a mocking voice. "it seems whenever you have someone foolish enough to try and protect you, they always end up dying. How sad to be the one to cause the deaths of the only two people to ever care for a little monstrosity like you."

Suddenly, all the light drained from Millicent's eyes, and they became empty. She stood up and glared at Mephisto with a look that even scared him. "Be silent, you fool!" She said in a low voice. She raised the staff and struck the ground with it, creating a strange clapping sound. Then, the clouds became darker, and a bolt of purple lightening, larger than she had ever created before, struck Mephisto in the chest, causing him to fly up into the air, where several thorny vines grabbed him and held him in place.

"No, be gone!" Millicent held out her hand and a large fireball made of green fire shot from her fingers and hit Mephisto, sending him flying into the forest far away.

Once he was gone, Millicent's eyes returned to normal, and she looked confusedly at the staff in her hands. But it was then that she remembered Merlin and rushed to him, kneeling next to his motionless body.

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up!" She pleaded. She inspected his wound, and saw that it was bleeding terribly. Fighting back tears, she tried to cast a healing spell… but it would not work. Nothing she tried worked. It was as though she'd lost her powers of healing in favor of the spells Yen Sid had dubbed dark.

Standing, Millicent looked down at her hands that were now stained with blood, and turned to run away.

Tears streamed down her face, as she ran through the woods.

_I'm sorry Merlin…_ She said to herself. _I'm so sorry…_

Finally, after she could run no longer, she fell to the ground and hid her face in her hands. At long last, she had done what she had always feared. Merlin was hurt because of her, and she couldn't even heal him. All her powers, and what good were they? Nothing but destruction.

Finally, Millicent could not cry any longer. Why should she cry anyway, she wondered. Crying was weak… the same kind of weakness she'd shown her entire life… the same weakness that cost Merlin his life.

Millicent, feeling her heart harden from her sorrow and hatred, made up her mind then and there.

"I can no longer be weak." She said to herself. "I will no longer be weak. But how can I be strong?" She looked down at the staff she still held. Somehow she had managed to hold onto it all this time.

"I see now…" She said, as a joyless smile formed on her face. "I always tried to do what I thought was the right thing. But in doing that, I only made myself weaker. In trying to help others, I only exposed myself to attack. I see now that I have only one purpose: to destroy." Millicent stood up, and smiled as Diablo flew up and landed on her hand. "Ah, my pet… I'm glad to see you.

"I have failed in my efforts to be good… to protect the light. And so I know that is not my destiny. Perhaps then the darkness is where I belong."

Millicent raised the staff, and thorns grew up all around her. The temperature dropped, and frost began to form on the ground. Thunder roared overhead, as purple lightening struck several trees nearby, and the forest around her became ignited by green flames.

"Very well then…" She said to herself, as her smile deepened, and took on an evil air. If anyone had seen Millicent now, they would have seen her silhouetted by the green flames… her features darkened except for her evil grin, and her glowing yellow eyes.

"From this day forward I renounce all good… from now on, I will be a creature of evil. No, more than that…

"I will be the _Mistress of all evil!_" The flames grew higher, as Millicent laughed shrilly.


	11. Betrayal

Yeah, so to bring you up to speed, Merlin got hurt, Millicent kicked Mephisto's butt, but pretty much snapped and decided she'd walk down the dark path and is now on her way to becoming the embodiment of evil. I hope that clears it up for ya.

Enjoy!

(i only own Mephisto. If you thought I owned Millicent, too, you're about to see why you were wrong.)

Flora flew through the forest as fast as her wings could carry her. When neither Merlin nor Millicent showed up, she and her sisters immediately set out to find them. She felt bad that they hadn't told Yen Sid before hand, but she felt there wouldn't be time.

_Where are you? _She asked silently, as she flew between the trees. At the moment, she was shrunken down to the size of a bug, and glowing like a pink light in the air.

She scanned the area, trying to spot even the smallest clue. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she spotted Merlin lying motionless on the ground.

She quickly landed and returned to normal size and inspected his wound. Thinking quickly, she used a Cure spell and lifted his head into her lap.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" She asked, almost frantically.

Merlin slowly awoke, but as he'd lost a lot of blood he was a little groggy. "F…Flora?" He asked. "What… where am I?"

"We're in the forest." Flora replied. "But what happened to you?"

Merlin slowly sat up with a grown and rubbed his sore shoulder. It was then that he remembered and jumped to his feet. "Millicent! Mephisto came back and attacked her, but I jumped in the way and- Uhh!" He fell back to the ground, as a wave of pain hit him.

"Don't try to move," Flora said sternly. "You were hurt pretty badly, and I don't know how well my Cure spell worked. Now, what happened to Millicent?

"I don't know… I blacked out after Mephisto's sword hit me. What if something bad happened to her?"

"I don't know. But right now we have to get you back to the tower."

"I can't just leave her!"

"Merlin, you won't do her any good in this condition! Now please… let me help you."

Merlin frowned for a moment. But… he knew Flora was right, and allowed her to help him up. The two then made their way slowly back to the tower.

Merlin still couldn't help looking over his shoulder, however, in the hopes that maybe… just maybe… she'd be there.

He only met disappointment.

---

Mephisto slowly awoke, finding himself lying amongst several broken trees. He growled at the pain, but was glad nothing was broken. One of the advantages of his dark arts.

He stood on his feet and reached up to remove his helmet, in order to get a breath of fresh air.

"Cursed girl…" He muttered. "I shall make her pay for this."

"And how would you do that?" Mephisto spun around to see Millicent standing nearby. He was about to say something, when he noticed a strange look on her face. It was not the same, timid look she had, that he had seen on her mother, nor was it the age-worn scowl he had. Oddly enough… she wore a smile. But her smile was not that of friendliness or cheer, nor was it malicious. It just… was. And for some reason, that struck fear in his heart.

"Hello… _Father._" She spat out the name contemptuously. "Don't you have anything to say to your darling daughter? It has been so long since we've had a heart-to-heart chat…."

Mephisto frowned angrily. He knew he had lost his sword in when Millicent attacked him, and saw that she held his staff, but covered for his unarmed state by putting on an arrogant air. "Hand over that staff, _Girl_," His name for her was spoken with just as much contempt. "And your death will be swift."

"What? And deprive yourself your only heir and apprentice?" Millicent asked. "Perish the though, my lord. I do not come to continue this feud, but to submit myself to you, and ask your forgiveness."

Mephisto stopped, utterly dumbfounded by her words, but soon continued on. "And why should I forgive you when you destroyed my castle and murdered my wife?"

Millicent's eerie smile faltered for a moment, but soon returned. "Come now Father… we both know you shed no tears for Mother's death. She was but a means to an end for you."

Mephisto couldn't help but laugh. "True enough I suppose… but there's still the matter of my castle."

"But of course Father. I would not expect you to oversee that so easily. But for a sorcerer of the right power, restoring a castle would be a small task indeed, would it not?"

Mephisto's face showed a sign of intrigue. "Go on…"

"You want power, I can tell, and an heir to carry on your dark legacy. I want your forgiveness… and revenge on a certain sorcerer. Help me and we can attain some of his power."

"You mean Yen Sid? Impossible. He is too powerful." Mephisto turned away.

"Not if we work together…" Mephisto turned back to face Millicent. "If you will but aid me in invading his tower, and allow me the use of this staff a short while longer… I can assure you victory. So, what do you say… Father?"

Mephisto pondered this a moment, before a smile formed on his scarred face. "I believe we have a deal… Daughter.

---

Fauna and Meriwether both returned to the tower and sighed heavily. They had searched all over and found no sign of Merlin or Millicent.

"I hope they're alright." Fauna said worriedly. "Where could they be?"

"I don't know." Meriwether replied. "Maybe Flora will have better luck."

"Better luck at what?" The two girls shrieked in surprise and turned to see Yen Sid enter the room.

---

The going was slow for Merlin and Flora, as Merlin was still weakened by his injuries. But what slowed him the most was his worry for Millicent.

_I hope she's alright…_ he thought to himself.

Flora knew what was going through his mind and felt a pang of guilt. She had gone into the woods to find him; terrified of what had happened to him, but how much worse did Merlin feel?

Suddenly, the two heard a noise and looked up to see a familiar bird fly towards them.

"Archimedes?" Merlin asked, as his old friend perched on his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Archimedes echoed, puffing up to twice his size. "Of all the nerve! You had me terrified you… you twerp! When Flora here and the other girls went out looking for you, I followed. And it's a good thing, too!"

Merlin just smiled at his friend and patted him on the head. "I'm sorry I worried you Archimedes. I didn't know you cared so much."

"Cared? Me? Pinfeathers! I was… uh… I was concerned that I'd have no one to feed me, that's all."

"Sure, whatever you say." Suddenly, Merlin winced in pain and grabbed his shoulder.

Panicking, Flora helped him to the ground and set him against a tree. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My shoulder…" Merlin replied. "It still hurts, terribly."

"I don't understand, I used a Cure spell, why didn't it work?"

"What happened to him?" Archimedes asked.

"He was stabbed in the shoulder. The wound went all the way through, and missed his heart, but I sealed it with a Cure spell right away… though he'd lost a lot of blood."

"What?! After losing all that blood you should have known he wouldn't be in any condition to walk! Not to mention, there was a lot more damaged then what you could see."

"You're right. He must still be bleeding on the inside." Flora looked down at Merlin and saw he began drifting in and out of consciousness. "Merlin, stay with us!"

Merlin tried to keep his eyes open, but felt his strength quickly leaving him, as he finally blacked out again.

---

Yen Sid looked at the two Fairies from across his desk, after they had reluctantly explained the situation to him, and sighed.

"You should have informed me of all this." He said. "It was foolish of you to rush out after them."

"We're sorry." Fauna said, bowing her head. "We were just worried about them." Meriwether nodded in agreement.

Yen Sid was thinking of a way to reply, when he heard a loud thunderclap and walked to the window. It was then that he noticed a dark storm approaching.

Losing no time, he rushed to the Round Room, followed by Fauna and Meriwether.

"What's wrong?" Meriwether asked.

Yen Sid turned to them with a serious look. "It's happening…" He replied. He cast a spell and an image of the entire world appeared. The two fairies gasped at the sight of their round world, covered by countless lands. Castles, cities, coliseums, clock towers, trees, even cities that seemed devoid of color, or inhabited by ghoulish creatures spread out all over the globe. But as they looked, dark storm clouds began to spread over everything, casting the world in shadow.

"I told you before that the way men have been fighting over the Light would plunge our world into darkness…" Yen Sid explained. "And now… that prophecy has come to be."

"What can we do?" Fauna asked.

"Nothing." Yen Sid and the fairies turned to see Millicent appear before them, holding her staff in her hand, and Diablo perched upon her hand.

"Millicent, you're alright!" Fauna cheered happily. Her happiness faded, however when she noticed the emptiness in Millicent's smile, and the joyless smile on her face.

Yen Sid frowned at the girl. "What have you come for?" He asked.

"Simple," Millicent replied. "I've come for your power, old man. And I intend to take it." Fauna and Meriwether gasped, but Yen Sid appeared unsurprised. "Will you hand it over? Or shall I just take it by force? I truly hope you choose the latter…"

Meriwether growled angrily and stood before Yen Sid. "You won't get away with this, you traitor!" She shouted.

"Oh please. What can rabble like you hope to do against me?" Without another word, Millicent motioned with her staff, and thorny vines grew from the ground and grabbed Meriwether. They then flung her aside, and she hit the wall before falling to the ground unconscious.

Fauna gasped at the sight, but turned to Millicent with a pleading look. "Don't do this Millicent," She begged. "Please, we're your friends!"

Millicent frowned. "Friends? I think not." With another swift motion of her hands, Millicent shot a blast of icy magic at Fauna, knocking her to the ground. Yen Sid still looked on, unfazed.

"Still as uncaring as ever, I see." Millicent said to him. Yen Sid just continued glaring. "Tell me then, will you surrender?"

"Not to the likes of you." Yen Sid replied. "Leave this place now Millicent."

"I am not the same girl you bossed around before Yen Sid. I no longer obey the likes of you."

"You are the same girl, Millicent. The only difference is that you have chosen the wrong side to fight for."

"Spare me the lecture of right and wrong. I have tried the path of good, and frankly… evil is far more gratifying." Without warning, Millicent raised her staff and threw a large ball of green fire at Yen Sid, who used his magic to hold it back.

Millicent pushed with all her might against Yen Sid's magic, and the sorcerer soon found himself struggling to keep his footing. Finally, he moved aside and diverted the fireball's path into a nearby wall, which crumbled under the force.

Millicent then raised her staff and commanded purple lighting to strike from the sky, penetrating the roof to strike Yen Sid. But Yen Sid levitated loose stones from the demolished wall all around him, and the lightening struck them instead of him.

But then, he found his feet frozen to the floor, as Millicent flew from where she stood and struck him down with her staff.

He fell to the ground and his pointed hat fell from his head. He tried to grab it, but was too late to stop Millicent from picking it up.

"So… this is the source of your power?" She asked with a laugh. "A hat? Come now, don't you think it foolish to leave so much power in such an object? Even a _mouse_ could become powerful if he had this! But don't worry… it will be put to good use." Millicent raised her staff, and all around green flames appeared. "I told you I was no longer the weak girl you knew as Millicent."

"Be that as it may…" Yen Sid growled. "You will not succeed. There will come a day when you will fall. The world will not tolerate your _malevolence_!"

Millicent smiled cruelly down at Yen Sid. "Malevolence? Hmm… I like the sound of that. Very well then. I hereby cast aside my old name 'Millicent' which represented my old life. From now on, I take a new name. One which shall soon be known and feared by all!" Millicent struck the ground and more flames appeared, this time on the wall before Yen Sid.

She laughed as she vanished, and Yen Sid stared in horror at the flames, which took the form of letters…

Letters which spelled out just one name…

Maleficent.

---

And with that, I have finally revealed Millicent's true identity in a scene I have been wanting to write for countless months!

Yes, for those of you who hadn't guessed, Millicent is a young Maleficent!!! Okay, so you probably all know that, anyway, but I wanna say it!

Millicent is Maleficent!!!

Ah, but her journey to the dark side is not yet complete. Tune in next time to see even more betrayal, earth-shattering disaster, shocking revelations and an epic but tragic battle between two former lovers.

Oh the suspense! (gets hit by a brick)

Sora: Thanks Raven. That's what he gets fro writing a Kingdom Hearts story that I'm not in!

Raven: Don't thank me. Someone had to do it.


	12. Endings and Beginnings

Well, at long last we've come to the end. I hope you've enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed writing it.

And now, without further ado, the final chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Beginnings.

(I only own Mephisto, Benevolencia, Ansem's parents, and what few other original characters there were in this story. I also kinda own Millicent's character design, but only her looks and name. Who she grows up to be is not my character.)

_

* * *

_

_Merlin found himself in what appeared to be a darkened chapel, in the same castle he'd seen in his previous dreams. He turned to see four figures run in. A duck, a dog, a beast-like being… and a boy of about 15 with spiky brown hair wielding a large key…_

A Keyblade…? _Merlin wondered. _

_Suddenly, he once again felt the same dark presence from before and turned to see a tall, frightening figure looking at the boy and his companions._

"_I'm afraid you're too late." The figure said, as her image became clear enough for Merlin to see that she was a woman. "Any moment now the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness! It is… unstoppable."_

_The boy readied his weapon and dropped into a battle-ready pose. "We'll stop it!" He said. "After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!"_

_Merlin looked at the figure again. Now he could see her more clearly, her long black robes, her staff, even what looked like horns on her head. But what shocked him most… was that the face was so familiar. It was cruel, and full of hatred… but he knew that face._

"_You poor, simple fools!" She said angrily. "You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?!"_

---

Merlin woke with a start and immediately sat up. He put his hands over his face and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright?" He turned to see Flora sitting nearby, looking concernedly at him.

He looked down at himself to see he was sitting in his own bed. He wasn't sure how Flora and Archimedes had gotten him home, but he was glad they had. Still, something in the air, and the dream he'd just had left him terribly shaken. "I'm fine," He replied. "It was just a nightmare."

Flora nodded, and looked more at ease. "I healed you more after you passed out, and then brought you here where Yen Sid healed you completely."

"How long was I out?" Merlin asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed so he could face Flora.

"Two hours. We were all worried."

Merlin nodded, then turned to Archimedes' birdhouse, where the owl was sound asleep and snoring. "We have to go find Millicent." He said, turning to Flora again. "We've lost enough time as it is." Flora suddenly looked away from Merlin, a sad look on her face. Merlin became confused. "What? What is it?"

"Merlin…" Flora replied, softly. "Looking for Millicent wouldn't do us any good now…"

"What? Why not? We have to find her!"

Finally, Flora forced herself to look Merlin in the eye, though she seemed close to tears. "No Merlin. When Archimedes and I brought you back to the tower it had been attacked. Fauna and Meriwether are unconscious, and Yen Sid was injured. And the person who did it… was…"

Merlin held up his hand, stopping Flora. Somehow, he knew what she was about to say. "How could that be?" He asked. "I can't believe it… it couldn't have been Millicent!"

Just then, they noticed Yen Sid walk in, a sad look on his face. He looked at Merlin, as if sympathetic to his student's plight. "I'm sorry Merlin." He said. "But it was Millicent. Though not the Millicent we once knew."

"What do you mean?" Merlin surprised himself at how angry he sounded, but didn't waiver. He needed to hear this.

Yen Sid paused a moment, but continued. "I told you once that there would come a being of terrible power, who would become an enemy to the light. Millicent has become that being."

"No… I won't believe it!" Merlin stood up and glared at Yen Sid. "All her life Millicent has been condemned by those who didn't even know her! I know her, and I know that she is not evil!"

"How do you know?" Yen Sid asked, remaining calm. "How can you know that all the pain she has felt, all the hardships she faced did not harden her heart, and create darkness inside her that would one day consume her?"

Merlin wanted to give an answer, wanted to prove Yen Sid wrong… but deep in his heart he knew it was true. Even before he had awoken from that dream. No… that _vision_.

But still, though even his heart told him that this was so, it still rebelled against the fact that Millicent had become a pawn of darkness.

"She is not the girl you loved." Yen Sid continued, placing a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. "She has been consumed by her hatred… she has become a different being. She now calls herself Maleficent."

_Maleficent…_ Somehow that name alone chilled Merlin to the bone, as if it had been a memory of a terrible nightmare. _But then…_ he thought._ Perhaps it _was _part of my nightmares. _

Merlin held back the tears that threatened to flow from his eyes, and he pushed past Yen Sid. "I won't believe it until I see it." He said, as he stormed from the room.

Flora was about to follow, when Yen Sid stopped her. He knew she was confused, so he explained, "He must do this. If he cannot come to grips with this reality it will haunt him. It is better to know a painful truth for what it is then live your life in a lie."

"But… will he be alright?" Flora asked.

Yen Sid sighed heavily. "He shall live, yes. His destiny is far from complete. But, I am afraid that that is all we can hope for now."

---

Mephisto sat beneath the shade of a tree, as he awaited Millicent's return. His helmet was lying nearby, but his sword was hung at his side, ready to be used in case he needed it.

He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who he now heard walking up, and smiled. "Back already Millicent?" He asked.

Millicent walked up to her father and unceremoniously dropped Yen Sid's hat into his lap. He took the item in his hand and stood up to inspect it.

"I hope this is to your satisfaction." Millicent said.

"Indeed it is." Mephisto turned to Millicent. "You've made me proud, my child. I'm glad to see your foolish mother's teachings have not made you weak. Now if you would be so kind as to give me my staff?"

Millicent paused a moment, holding the staff in both hands and inspecting it lovingly. "Tell me something…" She said, ignoring Mephisto's command. "Where did you get this staff?"

Mephisto laughed a bit. "Well, if you must know, it was a wedding gift from your mother's father. He had arranged the marriage, and gave me that staff. It was forged by your great-great grandfather, a powerful fae. It was even said that it was cursed. But, I'm sure you'll understand that I do not wish it to stay in the hands of one so inexperienced." Mephisto held out his hand, and added firmly "Hand it over."

Millicent frowned a moment, but then smiled. "I understand. This is quite the powerful weapon. Then I suppose I must let you have it… right away."

Mephisto smiled, thinking he had finally won over his daughter. But his smile turned to a look of shock, as Millicent swiftly lifted the staff, and stabbed him right through his middle with it.

"Wh-what…?" he gasped out.

"Come now, did you think I would just roll over and join you… _Father?_" She asked, with a sadistic smile on her face. "Oh, and by the way… my name is _Maleficent_!"

---

Merlin walked through the woods, stopping only to look up at the skies. A storm was coming, and fast.

He knew if ever he was going to find Millicent he had to do it soon. There was no telling if he would find her when the storm came to a head.

But then, he wondered if he wanted to find her at all. He wanted to know that what the others had said was untrue… but if it was true, could he face Millicent?

If she had indeed changed… could he face Maleficent?

---

Millicent reveled in the shocked look on Mephisto's face. She smiled her wicked smile, as her father gasped in pain and surprise.

"Don't be so shocked Mephisto." She said harshly, though she still smiled. "Did you honestly think you could take your own daughter, your own child and make her into a monster and not have to pay for it? Did you honestly think you could take away my mother, my life, everything I loved, and that I would allow you to live? You poor, simple fool." She turned to look down at his helmet that lay nearby, and smiled when she saw the horns. "I will say this for you… you certainly have a good sense of fashion."

Mephisto tried to give a response, but Millicent forcefully pulled the staff out of him, and he fell over. He was dead.

Millicent looked down at her father, and threw her head back and laughed. It was finally over.

She laughed, and laughed, and laughed until she cried. All these years… all the pain she'd endured had finally come to an end. Or so she thought.

Diablo flew up and perched on her shoulder, and Millicent stroked his feathers lovingly. "Well my pet…" She said, as she dried her eyes. "It looks like we are truly alone once more." Millicent heard the thunder and turned to look up at the storm, which was now beginning to worsen with every second. She hugged herself to keep warm as a chilling breeze began to blow past her. But it was not the air that chilled her. No, cold of any kind no longer bothered her. It was the cold emptiness in her own heart that caused her to shiver now. But even this was beginning to subside. She knew she was becoming used to this empty feeling, and smiled bitterly.

Diablo grinned in an evil way at his mistress, but turned when he heard the sound of footsteps nearby. Millicent also heard them, and turned around. Her heart skipped a beat, and she forgot to breathe when she saw Merlin walking up to her.

Merlin saw her, and his heart ached to see how sad and alone she looked. Without another thought, they both rushed to each other, and held each other tightly. Diablo flew from Millicent's shoulder and perched in a nearby tree, watching with a cruel frown on his face.

"Merlin…" Millicent gasped, fighting back tears. "I thought you were dead."

"I was afraid for you, too." Merlin replied. He held her close for a moment, almost forgetting everything they had been through. But then he saw Mephisto's lifeless body laying nearby. He moved away from Millicent and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Millicent took a moment to turn and see what Merlin was looking at, and turned back to him with a smile. "He's finally dead." She explained. "I'm free now. I'm finally free!"

Merlin didn't answer her. Instead, he moved closer to the body and looked it over for a moment. Then he turned and found Yen Sid's hat lying on the ground and picked it up. "So its true…" He said sadly. "You attacked the tower." He turned to her, with a hurt look on his face. "Why Millicent? Why would you do this?"

Millicent's face hardened and she turned away. "All my life, I've tried to do good… but it has always caused me pain. But when I finally defied Yen Sid, when I stole his hat… when I finally killed that monster, I finally felt a little relief from that pain."

"Millicent… that's not the way to relieve the pain in your heart. It only deadens it. Makes your heart cold and lifeless. You don't want that." Merlin held out his hand, as he'd done so long ago, and smiled. "Please Millicent… we can make things right. Apologize to Yen Sid, and he can help you… _I _can help you! Please… don't walk down this path."

Millicent slowly turned to face Merlin, and frowned sadly. "I… I can't. Don't you see? It's too late now. This is who I am, and I cannot change that. I don't want to. But Merlin, it doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed. Come with me, and we'll escape this cataclysm that's coming. The world may end, but we can survive it. You and I… we'll never have to answer to anyone else. We'll never need anyone but each other."

Merlin looked sadly at Millicent, and lowered his hand. "I can't do that Millicent. I can't forsake the world just to protect myself. I won't turn my back on all I believe in."

Millicent looked as though she had just been hit in the chest by a hammer, and that was exactly how she felt. "I see… Then I do not mean as much to you as I thought."

"You still mean the world to me. But I can't watch you go down such a dark road. Please Millicent… Let's go back to the way we were. You can go back to your old self… back to me."

Millicent chocked back tears, as she clenched her fists. "Do not… call me… Millicent…" She growled. Suddenly, she turned to Merlin, and her eyes became completely lifeless. "Why can't you understand? Why doesn't anyone understand?! I am not Millicent anymore! I… am… **_Maleficent!!!_**"

Suddenly, Millicent—no… now she truly had become Maleficent—threw up her arms, and giant green flames shot up from the ground. Merlin dodged them, barely avoiding getting burned to a crisp, and turned in time to see Maleficent throw a fireball at him. He countered with a reflect spell, and shot back with Blizzard.

Maleficent was hit by the spell, but it did no more than throw her off balance momentarily.

"A forest of thorns shall be your tomb…" She growled angrily, as she began to cast her spell. "Born from the skies on a fog of doom!" She raised her staff, and the storm clouds above began to change color from black to dark purple." Now go with a curse, and serve me well. To defeat my enemy, cast my spell!"

Purple lightening hit the ground, and up sprang large thorn barriers all around them. They then became ignited in green flame, and Merlin could feel the intense heat hit his body.

He struggled to stay on his feet, and thinking quickly, changed into a blue mole to burrow into the ground.

Maleficent saw this, and struck the ground with her staff, causing it to freeze instantly.

Merlin quickly broke out of the freezing ground and changed into a fox. He then ran as fast as he could, while Maleficent shot him with green fireballs.

Finally, Merlin changed into a blue hawk and flew into the air out of Maleficent's range. But the dark half-fairy then attacked him with bolts of purple lightening.

Finally, a bolt of lightening struck dangerously close to Merlin's wing, and he fell to the ground and changed back to his normal form.

"Give up this charade." Maleficent said, as she stood over Merlin. "You cannot win."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken…" Merlin said, as he struggled to stand up. "You haven't beaten me yet. And the difference between you and me is that while you rely on your powers… I can use my mind."

Angrily, Maleficent held up her hand and shot a fireball straight towards Merlin, but he used a reflect spell again. And because they were so close, Maleficent was not prepared when the fireball went back at her, and struck her full-force.

She flew back and screamed in pain. Her face had been undamaged, but her hair was severely damaged, so that it was now far shorter than before, and her neck and shoulders were terribly burned. Merlin knew that she would be forever scarred.

Maleficent screamed in pain and anger, but stopped when the ground shook. Both she and Merlin looked around in fear and confusion, as the ground began to crack all around. The sky became pitch-black, and all around began to go dark.

Maleficent turned to glare angrily at Merlin. "It looks like our battle is over…" She said. "…For now. But I will be back. You can count on that."

Merlin could only look back sadly at her, devastated at what she had become. But before he could say anything, she disappeared, along with Diablo.

The ground continued to shake, as everything became darker and darker, until finally everything went blank.

---

_Where am I…?_ Merlin wondered, as he finally regained some form of consciousness. But strangely, everything was still dark, and silent. _Has the world ended? What's become of everyone… of me?_

Finally, a small light appeared above Merlin, and slowly floated down like a snowflake. Merlin held out his hand, and the tiny light, which resembled a star, landed in his palm. "What is this…?" he asked, relieved to hear his own voice.

"It is a piece of the light, which was destroyed by men who greedily fought over it." Merlin looked up to see Yen Sid walk into the feint glow of the small light. "Our world has finally become plunged into darkness. Small remnants of light like this are all that remains."

"Then… it's over?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Not quite. Look…" Merlin looked around, and saw that more of the snowflake-like lights were falling all around, taking their places all around, making the darkness around him begin to look like the night sky he had always known.

"What's happening now?" Merlin asked.

"It is the light in the hearts of children." Yen Sid explained. "The pure, innocent light in the hearts of children, like Ansem, is rebuilding the light. All will be restored… but the world we knew is no longer. Instead, there will be many worlds."

"Many worlds?"

"Yes. But they shall all remain linked. They will share the same destiny, just as they share the same sky."

"Many worlds…" Merlin echoed. "Worlds that share the same sky. One sky… one destiny."

Yen Sid nodded. "Only a few, such as you and I, will have any memory of what once was. To everyone else, the knowledge of our old world will no longer exist, and it will be as though their worlds have always been isolated."

Merlin looked around at the shower of lights, and remembered something. "Master Yen Sid," He said, reaching into his pocket. "I think this belongs to you."

Merlin held up Yen Sid's hat, which he had held onto, and the Sorcerer thankfully took it. He placed it on his head and smiled.

"What do we do now?" Merlin asked.

"Now…" Yen Sid replied. "Everyone will return to their proper world. Including you. The battle for the light is over… for now. But remember Merlin, for everything in life, there are endings. But just as that is true… there are also _beginnings_."

"Yes…" Merlin agreed. "For every high there is a low, for every to there is a fro." Yen Sid turned to give Merlin a quizzical look. "Sorry… it's a little rhyme of mine." Yen Sid nodded in understanding. "Still… I'll be glad to have a rest after this. Only… what do you think will become of all of us?"

"We each have a destiny to fulfill." Yen Sid answered. "Someday soon, you will find your destiny. Keep a sharp eye open for it Merlin, and you will not go wrong."

Merlin nodded. He turned to look at the tiny points of light again and finally felt hope returning.

…Despite the fact that his heart still broke, from the loss of someone close to him.

---

Everything occurred, just as Yen Sid said. Merlin eventually returned home with Archimedes to his homeland which was now a world unto itself. He returned to the court of Uther Pendragon, but soon tired of the foolish king's castle and decided to build a home for himself in the woods. As he and Archimedes made a home for themselves alone in their cottage, Merlin dreamed of one day serving a king worthy of a crown. He also remained saddened by the memory of Millicent, now lost forever to the evil of Maleficent.

Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether all returned home as well, and earned good standings in the court of King Steffen the First, and were revered as the three good fairies throughout the kingdom, where they bestowed many gifts of kindness upon the people.

Jafar had returned to Agrabah, and just as he said obtained a job as apprentice vizier in the palace itself. It was there that he also finally stumbled upon his own talking bird. A loudmouthed parrot named Iago.

Yen Sid remained in his tower. It was still close to Twilight Village (or Twilight Town as it soon came to be known), but was now only accessible by his magic… or a remarkable new machine called a train.

Ansem and his parents were once again home in Radiant Garden. While the King and Queen held no memory of the past world that was, Ansem still held onto a feeling that there was more to his world then met the eye, and always looked to the stars. It would not be long, however, before he would stumble upon a dark secret within his castle home…

As for Maleficent, she returned to the castle she had escaped as a child. The once populated mountain had crumbled, and became almost impossible to climb.

The castle itself was reduced to dark, lifeless ruins. But as Maleficent wandered the halls, she found the atmosphere to her liking. She noted that in the absence of any people, goblins had overrun the entire mountain. But that was no matter. She would soon conquer the snarling beasts, and perhaps they would be of use to her.

But what truly struck her was the sight of the throne room. She placed a hand on the dark, almost green stone of the throne, and smiled.

"This is all mine now…" She said with a smile, as Diablo perched on the throne's back. "I am now the queen of this castle… of this, my forbidden mountain." She turned to see a shattered mirror nearby, and looked at herself, just as she had all those months ago. Then, she had been a foolish young girl with long black hair and green skin, who wore a simple black dress.

No, her hair was much shorter, reaching only her shoulders. Her dress was much more elaborate. Her skirt went all the way to the ground, and her sleeves hung down like flames. Her dark purple trim matched the color of her eye shadow, as did the high collar which hid her scars. She smiled with her blood red lips to see the change.

But what surprised her most was an odd carving in the wall behind her throne. She turned to inspect it, and found it was, in fact, a large keyhole. Somehow, she knew that this keyhole held immense power.

"How very interesting…" She said to herself. She laughed as she looked at the keyhole, and her laughter filled the entire castle.

…Nothing would ever be the same again…

-The End-

* * *

Well, there you have it.

I'd like to take this time now, to thank you all for reading this, and give a special thank you to my dear girlfriend Isla, who was the inspiration that kept me writing this, and the one who truly brought these characters to life with her awesome art. I love you, Isla!

You can find links to her artwork, and some artwork by me, in my profile. I higly suggest you take a look.

Thanks again!

p.s. I'm considering writing a sequel with more Disney characters in their younger days, including a certain round-eared mouse. Think I should?


End file.
